The Lucky One
by Deeks123
Summary: Santana Lopez was a part of the 32nd Airborne Division which was deployed to Afghanistan when something horrible happened to her squad she discovered something that saved her life and she couldn't help but think that fate has played its hand on her life once again. Very AU with a bit of the movie with the same name details. Brittana eventually.
1. Chapter 1

The Lucky One

Chapter 1

The Start

Staff Sergeant Santana Lopez took a deep breath before she entered the Humvee that would take her squad to the midnight raid location. The intel told them that a few Afghans who were planning on the 'bad' side are huddled in one of the houses in the crowded village. Santana knew how dangerous the situation was because of the location of the raid. The people they are trying to ambush knew the village better than they do, if the raid doesn't go the way it was planned there might be a lot of America soldiers life at cost.

Major Puckerman who was leading the raid gave the hand signal for them to line up and prepare to enter the building. As long as their starting position was unknown the chance of the Afghans to prepare a counter-attack would be smaller. Major Puckerman gave another signal to the sergeant in front of Santana to knock the door down and Santana provided cover for him while he kicked the door down. The room was empty but they all knew the houses were connected so probably they need to move into the village to find the rebels.

Major Puckerman was in front of the line-up and he moved fast into the house. Santana tried to make sure her eyes were sharp, the midnight raid didn't help the vision and with all the dust and the strange things around the house it was really hard to differ between innocent bystanders and actual attackers. Santana gripped her rifle a bit tighter and she followed Major Puckerman. When they got to a room filled with people her first instinct was to shoot but when she realized they were women and children she shouted with all her might.

"HOLD FIRE! CHILDREN AND WOMEN!" The gush behind her was frightening even for Santana. Even if her squad fired their weapon it wouldn't be a mistake. Major Puckerman decided to split the team and Santana and two other soldiers went to the room with a hole on its ceiling. Suddenly the soldier in front of her fell down with a deafening shot and Santana was quick to take cover.

"Move out of the way!" Santana shouted as she fired back towards the ceiling. She can hear the shots and she knew exactly where the attackers were.

"ACES!" A few more soldiers arrived and even though Santana was confused on what it had meant she didn't take the aim off the attacker and she managed to kill at least three attackers.

When the medic Humvee arrived Santana could see two soldiers were dead. Both of them were the soldiers who went with her to the room and they both didn't survive. Santana sighed as one of the medics examined her bruised arm from the abrupt fall she did to avoid bullets.

"I'm fine ma'am" Santana said and she left towards Major Puckerman. He himself encountered another group but no one was gravely injured, only a GSW to the knee which is excruciatingly painful but it was curable.

On the way back towards the camp Major Puckerman didn't say a word about the loss of the soldiers but Santana could feel from the atmosphere around her that the two soldiers who died tonight were not ordinary soldiers.

"Lopez!" Santana looked at the guy who called her and saw SFC Fabray tossing her a water bottle. It was scorching hot and she needed it. "I'm heading back to the HQ" She said and Santana nodded. She can see a few other soldiers still standing by the rubble of the previous night's raid and Santana saw something gleaming underneath the rubble a few meters in front of her and she gripped the rifle a bit tighter then she squatted to look at it. Santana had to move a few rocks and it was a photograph. She spat on it and wiped the wet part of it with her thumb and she saw a beautiful blonde face staring back at her.

Next minute Santana was thrown backwards and when she woke up . . or when she recovered from her daze SFC Fabray was in front of her. She was looking at Santana and Santana could see Fabray's mouth was moving but she couldn't hear a thing. . that or her mind is refusing to listen to whatever Fabray is saying.

"I'm telling you. . you picked this up. If it hadn't been for this you'd be dead. . the place where you seconds before were blown. Three soldiers didn't make it. This picture saved you" Quinn said and Santana turned the picture around. There were two simple words behind the picture. 'Be safe'

"Hey I'm telling you man. . if I were you I would find that girl" Quinn said. Santana was riding shotgun and she laughed at Quinn's words. She had kept the picture she found on her last tour, which was eight months ago. Santana put the picture in her helmet and she strapped it to safety.

"I've asked everyone I can ask around here and no one knows who she is" Santana shouted above the rumble of the machine.

"Find her! You think she's going to appear out of thin air?" The Humvee was filled with laughter and Santana smiled.

Santana looked at the road in front of her and the water bottle in front of her was suddenly upside down and she can feel the Humvee rolling around. She was ready for her rifle and she crawled out of the Humvee. Santana shot towards the attackers and she can feel that the others are trying to survive as well. A few minutes later another Humvee arrived for back up and Santana passed out.

When she woke up she was in a medic tent and a few army doctors were all over her. "She's awake"

"Hello there sergeant" The doctor smiled and Santana groaned.

"SFC Fabray!" Santana almost jumped up but the doctor pushed her back down. "Get down soldier! That's an order" Santana had to obey not just because the doctor outranked her but also because her head felt like it was being hit repeatedly with a hammer.

"Please sir. . she's my buddy, I need to know!" Santana said and the doctor sighed. He took something out of his pocket and Santana's felt her eyes tearing up once again. "No!" She snapped and the doctor handed her a black ID tag. "No!" Santana said again and she tried to remember to remember the last conversation they had.

**_Flashback_**

_ "Hey I'm telling you man. . if I were you I would find that girl" Quinn said. Santana was riding shotgun and she laughed at Quinn's words. She had kept the picture she found on her last tour, which was eight months ago. Santana put the picture in her helmet and she strapped it to safety. _

_"I've asked everyone I can ask around here and no one knows who she is" Santana shouted above the rumble of the machine. _

_"Find her! You think she's going to appear out of thin air?" _

**_End_**

Santana hooked Quinn's ID tag to hers before she packed her bags. She knew exactly where she's going to stay on her block leave. She already sent an email to her sister and she's flying out to Troy, Ohio as soon as her mess are sorted out on post.

"Sergeant" Santana looked at Major Puckerman and she stood at attention as fast as humanly possible.

"Sir"

"At ease soldier" He said and Santana smiled. "Good job in Afghanistan. Are you planning to go somewhere?" He pointed at the bag on her feet and she nodded.

"Yes sir. I am planning to pay a visit to my sister sir" Santana said and he took out a small file from his briefcase.

"I get that your sister lives in Troy?" Santana nodded and she understood what the file was. It was Quinn Fabray's file. "You know SFC Fabray quite well?"

"Yes sir" Major Noah Puckerman didn't miss Santana's cracked voice in the end and he tapped her shoulder's comfortingly.

"You should pay a visit to her mother. God knows she would need someone to hang unto. . that's an order"

"Yes sir"

"I'll give you the tickets to Troy and I'll see you in a month in my office in 1500 hours. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" Santana said and she saluted. Major Puckerman walked out of the barracks leaving Santana thinking about her deceased best friend.

Santana walked down the road in her civilian clothes. She just got off the train and now she shouldering her bag and she's going to walk a few miles towards her sister's house. After an hour of walking she saw the streets of her sister's house and spotted her Doberman sleeping in front of one of the houses.

"Buddy!" Santana dropped his bag and the Doberman ran at full speed towards Santana. She snuggled the dog and she looked at the two young kids staring straight at her.

This is going to be a long month. . she thought and she tried her best to smile at the kids.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey yall! A new Fanfic for all you movie lovers. I love story ideas from movies and now finally I get to write one! :) Leave reviews and critics please! **


	2. Chapter 2

The Lucky One

Chapter 2

Trauma Days

The two kids stared at their aunts for a good few minutes before they bolted into their house.

"Hey Buddy! How you doing?" Santana missed her dog but she couldn't take him to Fort Marshall because she lives in the barracks and canines are not allowed there. Quinn used to offer but Santana never let Quinn take care of her dog. She trained Buddy well and she don't want Quinn to spoil her dog.

"Santana you're back!" Santana saw her brother-in-law and he hugged Santana tightly. "Gloria is not back yet. . she's gone to the supermarket. Let me take your bag"

"No I'm fine I'm fine" Santana smiled at his antics. "Santiago and Jose are so big now" Santana glanced at the two boys who are now playing with a soccer ball at the front porch.

"Well you didn't come here after your second tour and now you're back from your third. It's been more than a year Santana" Sergio said and Santana smiled at him.

"I didn't want to burden your family" Santana admitted quietly and Sergio shook his head. Obviously he doesn't agree with Santana's choice of words.

"You are family and you are serving your country. You are not a burden at all" Sergio waved away Santana's words and Santana smiled.

Sergio and Gloria met in high school and even Santana thought it was going to be a short term relationship. Santana was proved wrong when Sergio proposed right after college and he was preparing to go to OCS. A few years later though. . Sergio had to retire because of a Humvee flip permanently damaged his left eye's sight. Santana was consistently with the 32nd Airborne Division while Sergio was reassigned multiple times as an officer. Now they have two boys, naughty as ever just like their father, Santiago and Jose. Santiago was a ten-year old and Santiago was a seven-year old.

"Do I see an army bag on the doo_" Gloria's words were cut short when she saw her youngest sister sitting in the kitchen with her husband. "Santana!" She put the paper bag on the table and enveloped her sister in a huge hug. "It's been almost a year!" She examined her sister closely and saw a bandage under the shirt she was wearing. "Are you injured?"

"Just a small injury" Santana said trying to keep the topic off her injury.

"What happened?"

"My Humvee was ambushed and well. . let's say I was really lucky I walked away with bruised ribs" Sergio nodded understandingly and they both decided that Santana could use some time resting.

"Did you take a cab from the train station?"

"I walked" She quietly said and Gloria pretended she didn't just hear that Santana walked three miles to her house.

"Dinner's ready" Gloria's voice echoed in the house and Santana walked downstairs. Santiago and Jose didn't stop the staring even after the few hours they spent together in the living room. Sergio understood enough to not ask about the deployment but Gloria, being a sister that she was had to ask about almost everything.

"Tell me about the accident" Gloria asked in front of a plate filled with mashed potatoes and steak.

"It was just an accident not that different from Sergio's" Santana tried to show her sister that she's not that interested to recall he accident but she keep pressing so Santana tried to numb her head as she retold the story again. "It was just a patrol but we were in a hostile area. The Humvee stepped on a mine and the Afghans didn't think twice to attack. That's all" Santana said quickly and Sergio was quick to divert the conversation to another topic.

After dinner the boys decided to play with their newest game while Santana insisted on helping with the dishes. It was when Santana was wiping the pan when the sound of the TV maxed out because Jose sat on the remote control and suddenly the house was filled with a deafening boom. For Sergio and Gloria it was okay but for Santana who was away in Afghanistan for eight months it was like a trigger in her head was clicked and she was on the flour crouching. It was her instant reaction to bombs. The pan fell beside her head while she covered her head with her hands.

Sergio rushed to the TV and turned it off. "Go play outside" He said quietly and even though the boys objected they went out. Gloria looked at Sergio confusedly but Sergio waved her off. He walked towards where Santana was and he helped her up. "It's okay Santana. . I needed some time to steam off too" He whispered in her ears and Santana picked up the pan and walked out of the room.

Gloria didn't let Sergio go after Santana. "Talk" She said sternly and Sergio nodded.

"Santana just got back from a full length tour, her buddy was killed. . and I think she watched others fall while she stayed alive. I think she has what I call PTSD and survivor's guilt"

"Is it that bad out there?"

"Have you ever watched the games our boys played?" Gloria nodded and Sergio took a deep breath. "Imagine you are being in your sauna. . instead of naked you are wearing a sweat suit and your physical trainer suddenly decides that you can work out in place. Imagine you are doing some heavy workout in the sauna and you have to watch all the violence around you without the capacity to make a difference. . not by yourself anyway" Sergio closed his eyes trying to recall what it felt on his best day in Afghanistan. "Imagine you got to know someone from another state and suddenly that someone was killed in front of your eyes"

Gloria shook her head and she looked at Sergio sadly. "Why did you join? Why did Santana join?"

"It was a good riddance for me. . . for Santana . . I guess she was just carrying of family tradition. Your father was killed in action and I am sure Santana is damn proud of him" Sergio said quietly.

"How do we make her better?"

"We give her some time Gloria. . and I have to ask you to not ask her about Afghanistan. Not until she's the one who's ready to talk about it" Sergio said and Gloria nodded.

Santiago and Jose Ramirez were two brilliant young children. Santiago was a future basketball star while Jose was a future musician. . They both are really creative but the most intriguing part was that they were inseparable as brothers. Usually children their age would fight each other but no. . Santiago and Jose were joined at the hips.

That particular day they were bored and it was summer so they huddled up in the garage trying to make a plan to do something fun. They already crossed out a dozen of dangerous options such as kicking Buddy's butt (last time they did it Buddy was so mad he almost bit their heads off. . literally). So there was only one thing . . their aunt. The two days she spent in the house was uneventful but they do notice that their aunt was really cautious and they caught her working out really hard while muttering some things.

The plan was Jose would snoop towards Santana while Santiago will record everything with a handycam. Santana was sleeping when they decided to execute the plan. Jose smiled to the camera while he touched his lips with his index finger. He jumped to the bed and waited for Santana to wake up calmly and laugh but it didn't happen. Santana was in the middle of sleeping and waking up . . for the few days she was back from Afghanistan she had barely slept at all and for once she was ready to slip to unconsciousness she felt something jumping to her and her instincts were to grab he's neck and strangle him to the bed.

Jose dropped his camera with a loud thump and when Santana came back from her episode she saw Santiago choking below her. Santana's hand was around his neck and he looked scared to death. Sergio rushed into the room and he pushed Santana off Santiago. Santiago coughed while Santana remained on the ground not moving at all. Gloria came too half asleep but when she saw Santiago on the bed with Sergio and Santana on the floor she woke up at once. Sergio pointed at Santana and she nodded. Gloria knew her sons were really naughty and she was sure whatever happened it was an accident.

"Santana" Gloria quietly said but Santana didn't even budge. "Santana!" Gloria repeated again and Santana lifter her head. Her hands were balled into a fist and it seemed like all the muscles in her body was tense. "Let's go"

Gloria brought Santana to the kitchen where Gloria made her some tea, which she didn't even look at. She was looking straight towards nothing and there was something in her eyes that was missing. "You know the Army can get you some help" Gloria left Santana there and turned the lights off. "I'll tell the kids to lay low but. . please San" She sighed and Santana looked at her sister. Disappointment towards herself was etched in her face and Gloria was really worried about her sister.

Santana searched for the laptop Gloria had and she opened her wallet. She pulled out the picture of the unnamed woman and searched for details of the picture. The picture was taking in front of a roller skating rink and she could make out the words 'Edgewood'. Santana searched it online and she found it was actually in Ohio and it was only 53 miles away. A distance she could pass by walking. She opened the cam recorder and she pulled the laptop towards her.

"Why did I make it out when so many others didn't? I feel like there's this debt that I have to pay. I don't know where I belong, I guess I should figure it out. Um. . I know there's no easy answer sis but maybe all I need is time" Santana pushed the stop recording button and she closed the laptop.

Then she climbed upstairs as quietly as possible and changed into a suitable outfit for outdoors and she packed her duffel bag as fast as she could. Then she walked out of the house and walked away as fast as she can. When Gloria woke up the next day she saw the laptop on the table and she opened it. The video Santana recorded was the first thing that popped out and she called Sergio. They watched it and Gloria cried her heart out when she saw her broken sister. The light that used to be in her eyes was gone and it looked like she had given up with her life.

Santana was already nearing Lima when the sun finally rises. She was out of Gloria's house from 11 pm with Buddy and it was 6 am when she saw the 'Welcome to Lima' sign. She entered a nearby diner that was already open and she looked there were still some people awake from probably a party the previous night. She put her duffel bag down and took out her wallet once more.

"Excuse me sir. . do you know this woman in the picture?" He asked a guy who was wearing a baseball cap and he nodded.

"Brittany Pierce. Runs a pet hotel near the woods" He answered immediately. Santana spotted the sheriff badge he was sporting.

"You know her?"

"You can't look like that in a town like this and not be known. Used to be married to a buddy of mine. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I just want to say thanks. . that's all" Santana got out and she looked at Buddy. "We did it Bud"

* * *

**Author's Note: The second chapter of the fanfic! I might have to warn you I can't really update on a precise daily basis because of my crazy schoolwork and other projects and even writing I am doing but I can promise you this. . I will update at least once a week. . If it's longer than that you are free to find me and give me a right hook :). Anyway If you like the chapter. . which I sincerely hope you do. . leave a review. . Thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

The Lucky One

Chapter 3

The Pet Motel

Santana continued to walk with Buddy towards the 'pet motel' at first she thought the guy was playing her by sending her to a random place but after a while she could see a small ranch and she continued walking until she saw a sign which reads 'Green Kennels: Boarding and Training'. A pet motel. He wasn't kidding. Santana walked until she saw the doorframe of the place.

"Hello?" No one was in the office so he walked straight towards the stables and a woman answered her.

"Hello" Santana quickly looked at the source of the sound and her breath was taken away from her as she saw the woman walking towards her. Her beautiful blonde hair was up in a loose bun and she was walking towards Santana against the sun. It made her look like she were shining form head to toe. The loose white shirt and short jeans was not helping too. "Can I help you?" When she finally got close enough and Santana could see her even clearer she was relieved to see that she was indeed the woman in the picture she found. The woman who indirectly saved her life from a deadly explosion half a year ago. "What a beautiful Doberman! What's his name?"

"Buddy" Santana said quietly and she kneeled in front of Buddy and started ruffling his head.

"He's such a sweetheart"

"He's good with people . . . well better than I am" Santana answered still talking in a monotone tone as she was nervous as hell. What is she supposed to say after this? Hi, I'm Santana Lopez. I am a sergeant in the army and you saved my life?

"At least you don't introduce yourself to the animals before their owners. I'm Brittany" She offered her hand and Santana accepted it.

"Santana" Santana quickly pulled her hand back making it as unnoticeable as possible. Brittany was still smiling. "Um. . so. . I uh. . " Santana tried to make a good sentence in her head but failed miserably. "came here_" Her sentence was cut short when Brittany's phone rang. She quickly fished it out of her pocket and looked at Santana apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, excuse me for a minute" She greeted the person at the other end of the line and she signaled Santana to follow her with her head. She walked towards the deserted office and opened a book which Santana assumed was her catalogue and another phone rang. Santana could see an older woman pulling a huge dog on the training field. Brittany picked up the other phone and it was clear to Santana that this place was the only dog training place or like the guy said. . a pet motel. She mouthed 'I'm so sorry' again .

Santana took the time watching the older woman pulling the huge dog and she decided to take out her wallet so she could get straight to the point after the phone call ended. When it did Brittany looked at Santana again and smiled.

"Well . . Buddy is well too good behaved to need training so I'm guessing that you're here to board him?" Santana was still holding her wallet and in her head trying to calm herself down.

There's nothing wrong with what she's doing here. Why the hell is she so nervous? She found Brittany's picture in Afghanistan, that picture ended up saving her, she came home safely, end of story. Now she just need to thank her for giving the picture to anyone there and maybe go home to Fort Marshall and deal with her issues since she clearly can't get away with another episode with Gloria's kids around.

"No I'm not going off anywhere I just got off the road yesterday" Santana answered glad for the more time to think over her next step.

"Where from?"

"Troy"

"And what brings you to Lima?"

"It's kind of a long story" Santana managed to blurted out and she can see the expression on Brittany's face changed into a more wary one. "Actually I don't even know where to begin"

"Oh I'm so sorry. . that's absolutely none of my business" Santana wanted to tell her right there that it was her business too since Santana was there because of her picture. "Uh. . what can I do for you Santana?"

"I'm really here because I came to see you" Again Brittany's expression changed into an even warier one and Santana continued. "You see. . I found this" Santana looked down to her wallet and tried to find Brittany's picture. "It was just here" Santana said already stressed because she can't find it.

"Oh you saw the ad!" Brittany said and Santana stopped searching and looked at Brittany. "Oh okay. . the job doesn't pay much. . mostly you'll just be walking, feeding, cleaning cages at six days a week and Buddy's welcome anytime" She glanced at Buddy and searched around for something and Santana picked up the flier in front of her. "and. . help Santana that the job. . we just need some help" her tone was really desperate and Santana didn't want to cut her.

Santana looked at the form she put in front of her and considered it for a few moments. She doesn't have a job. . well technically she doesn't but she could do something while she figure out how to tell Brittany about their coincidence. "Can I borrow a pen?" Brittany smiled as she bent down a bit to pick up a pen on the counter and handed it to Santana.

"So aside from Buddy. . do you have any experience working with dogs?"

"I worked with some guard dogs"

"Oh so you were a c_"

"Army" Santana quickly provided. The light in Brittany's bright blue eyes suddenly darkened and she looked as if she had some second thoughts to hire her.

"You know what. . you don't need to finish filling that out. Just leave me a number where I can reach you and I will call and let you know" Santana doesn't need to be a genius to know that whatever she said or did made Brittany didn't want to hire her anymore.

"Sounds like you were having trouble finding someone for the job" Santana tried to reason seeing how much help Brittany actually needed.

"Why does a person drives from . . Troy to Lima to work in a dog canal?" Her tone was not a tone Santana like. It sounds like Brittany was accusing her of something she doesn't even understand.

"I couldn't tell you" Santana took a deep breath. Lima's surroundings felt calming for her for unknown reasons. "I walked"

"You walked?" Her eyes widened in surprised. "You walked here from Troy?"

"It's not that far. . . and I like to walk" Santana knew probably the girl thought she was a freak when she excused herself from the room and left.

Brittany approached her grandmother who was pulling the huge dog who doesn't seem to even listen to her grandmother. When her grandmother let the leash go the dog bolted around the place and her grandmother approached her knowing that Brittany had something to say.

"What is it?" Brittany glanced at the office and she half whispered her answer.

"There's a woman here who applied for the job but I couldn't give it to her because I'm afraid of her" Brittany took a deep breath and they heard some noise and they both looked at Santana who was looking at the broken pipe on the roof.

"She looks harmless"

"She walked here from Troy. Tell her we can't hire her" Brittany said and her grandmother rolled her eyes.

"Why do I need to tell her when you're the one who doesn't want to hire her?"

"Do you want to hire a crazy person?" Her grandmother didn't say anything else and she stepped into the office where Santana was waiting once more.

"Are you crazy?" The older woman Santana assumed was Mrs. Pierce asked and she almost smiled.

"I beg your pardon ma'am" It was the most normal response she could find.

"My granddaughter think you are crazy" Santana almost laughed at this but she managed a small smile.

"No . .ma'am"

"Yeah well you look like a sharp capable young woman. You tell me why a sharp capable young woman wants a job here in a dog canal"

"Does it seems like he's for work?" Santana signaled Buddy who was getting irritated from the long wait and he sat back down on the floor. "My last job doesn't"

"Where were you? Wallstreet?" Santana couldn't see past her to determine whether she was mocking her or she was being serious.

"No ma'am I was in the Army. Still am ma'am" Santana said and she nodded understandingly.

"Ahh. .the army" Buddy started barking because the other dogs did and Santana told Buddy to go down, which he did much to Santana's pride. "Trained him yourself?"

"Yes ma'am" Brittany's grandmother patted the dog's head and smiled at Santana.

Brittany watched as Santana walked away with her dog tailing behind. Whatever her grandma did worked so she waited until she was close enough to ask.

"How did you get her to leave?"

"I gave her the job" She calmly said and Brittany turned around frantically.

"You what?"

"Gotta hire somebody" She said as she checked on the dogs in the stable.

"You don't know anything about her" Brittany tried to push some sense to her grandmother and she peeked from the door while wisely said.

"Neither do you"

The next thing Santana did after she secured herself a job was find herself a place near enough to the ranch so she could walk there in no time. So she bought a newspaper and searched for the houses column and found one house for sale near the area. When she contacted the owner and they agreed to look at the house she was shocked at first to see the condition of the house. It was really broken down . . at least the exterior.

"It just needs some tender loving care" The owner reasoned and Santana scoffed to herself. Some? Try all the love she had. Santana opened the door and saw the house was small; she tried opening all the doors and saw the house was in fact not that bad. It just hadn't been touched by human for a long time. She approached the man outside and told him she'll take it. The owner laughed as he walked away offering some lumbers to help Santana fix up the place.

Santana went back to her motel room and took a quick shower. She looked down at her ID tags and saw Quinn's. Mrs. Fabray. . Santana decided it would be best if she don't show up to her house looking like another grunt. . another uniformed grunt who probably informed her that her youngest daughter was dead. That her youngest daughter was taken away in combat and probably the last time they saw each other was more than a year because Quinn doesn't Skype and she doesn't go home. After putting on a more appropriate wear Santana looked at the address in the file Major Puckerman gave her.

Then she took out her unit's flag and she began walking towards Mrs. Fabray's house. When Santana got there she straightened her shirt before pressing the doorbell. There was a slow but sure footsteps and a woman with the same blonde hair as Quinn's and the same petite small figure opened the door.

"Good evening ma'am" Santana said and Santana was sure just from the way she talks Mrs. Fabray knew exactly who Santana was. "I am Santana Lopez. . I served in Afghanistan with your daughter"

Mrs. Fabray allowed Santana to enter the house and she poured her some tea. "Quinn mentioned you in one of her letters" She started the conversation and Santana saw the picture of Quinn in her Army Green Uniform with a medal. Something that Santana didn't know because she passed out from the flip was that Quinn had fought till her last breath to make sure at least one person stayed alive and that person was Santana. Quinn was awarded a Silver Star while Santana who survived was awarded a Soldier's Medal for her bravery. That didn't make any sense to Santana because Santana knew how much she did and she didn't feel like she deserved the medal.

"We were in the Humvee together ma'am" Santana said and she felt the guild in her chest weighing her down.

"And you survived?" Her voice cracked at the end of the question but she was quick to regain her composure. "How are you?" Santana looked down ashamed to look at her eyes directly. She

"I am fine ma'am"

"Do you have a family here?"

"I have a temporary job here ma'am"

"SSG Lopez. . . is that right?" She suddenly asked and Santana nodded. "There was something about you on her file. It was reported you _were_ the only one who survived on the Humvee flip. . are you okay?" Santana looked up confused on the question only to be met by Mrs. Fabray's anxious eyes.

"I am fine ma'am. . I just wished Quinn. ." Santana not wanting to start crying stopped talking and Mrs. Fabray nodded understandingly.

Santana left Fabray's house with a picture from Judy. She told Santana, as stubborn as Quinn was she still kept in touch with her. She said Quinn sent a picture from Kandahar . . their second tour which was a picture of Santana and Quinn taken by a fellow sergeant. They were leaning on a Humvee and even though it looked like it was the only personal reminder of Quinn's existence in the Army, Judy had given it to her.

Brittany was finally home from the run with the three dogs. Running was something she loved to do . . just like dancing. But dancing was something she couldn't do anymore. When she finally reached the house again she saw someone fixing the pipe outside the office. It took her a minute to realize who it was . .it was Santana, the crazy soldier her grandmother hired. She pulled the dogs a bit to slow them down and stopped in front of the door. It was still 6.20 am and it was an early start even for Brittany, who was a very morning person.

"You know you don't need to be here until seven thirty"

"Couldn't sleep" Santana said . . which was true since her house was not liveable yet. "Figure I'd get an early start"

Brittany looked at her still annoyed about something and she walked away.

"Well we got a wail of a storm and that lovely thing came down" Mrs. Pierce was showing Santana the huge tree that fell down because of the storm and it was clear that no one in the house could put it away.

From the house, Tim watched his great grandma and a stranger walking around the stables, the cages and he curiously asked his mom.

"Who's that?"

"Ah it's just someone your nana hired"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Brittany asked and Tim ran back as fast as he could towards the house and grabbed his violin case. As soon as Tim climbed the truck he smugly said.

"You know dad doesn't like it when I practice violin in the house"

"Maybe you can practice on the porch" Brittany answered. .she tried to hide her annoyance in front of her only son.

Yep. . working in a dog canal was not something Santana would do if it weren't for her current mission. First of all it was a very physically demanding job and it came from a girl who was in the army for almost five years. She had to fill a really big metal bucket with 50 kg dog food and then she has to distribute most of it to at least twelve dogs and then she has to make sure that the dogs don't try and run out from their cages out of pure excitement when she's putting the food into their cages.

And then there's the grooming. She hated giving dogs bathe since forever. She was really against smelly dogs but when it came to washing them, soaping them and drying them . . it was not really something she looked forward too. Even Buddy, her own dog was something she avoided. And then there's finally the cages. . you can't believe how much shit a dog can produce. Not until you work in a dog canal. . so she has to clean it too because for her nose it was really just too smelly.

Despite all that she was happy she could get her hands busy at all times. . stopping and thinking will make her think about things she'd rather forget. Things like the army, the war, the deployments; the everything was a thing she would rather keep in store until she has to remember. After the day's work was done she came home to her new broken house and start taking things to her hand. She put her working gloves on and started taking all the crap in the house outside, then she took the things she could use to the fix the place and she started working.

When the whole place was fine on the outside she swept the floor and started painting the place walls and when she had painted a fair amount of wall and wiped the dust on the glass door and finally she took one chair that looked like it wouldn't fall down when she sits on it and she sat down. When she finally let sleep took over it surprised her how much exhaustion does affect someone's sleep. When she woke up she gave her job another early start by trying to fix the tractor she knew was hidden underneath a thin sheet.

It was unsurprisingly broken and she thanked God for once the mechanical class she had to take in the Army. Most machines work the same way and in no time the machine roared away after a few hours of fiddling.

"Can't believe she got that old thing working" Nana said and Brittany walked over towards where she was sitting.

"I'm substituting for Julie next week. . only a couple of days"

"Why don't you go back full time? It's been almost a year" Brittany knew exactly what her grandmother meant and sternly answered that she knew how long it has been.

From the house they watched as Santana drove the tractor with the big tree smartly hooked to the back of the vehicle.

"Does she have an off switch?" Brittany grumbled into the house and nana looked at where Santana was taking the big tree and said.

"I hope not"

Santana was pouring some particles of hay and other stuff to the training area when she saw a sheriff car pulling up. She put the bucket down and went towards the office. A few moments later after the car was parked a sheriff walked out wearing sunglasses and tried to look as intimidating as possible but failed miserably. He just looked cocky as hell.

"Can I help you?" Santana asked and he took his glasses off and looked at Santana from toe to her hairline. She has a bad feeling about the guy.

"The hell you going here?" He asked and Santana looked at him confusedly.

"Is there a problem officer?"

"There will be" He said and Santana tried her hardest to not speak back. "If you don't answer my question when I ask them"

"I work here" The guy looked at Santana not believing and he stepped closer to Santana's personal bubble.

"Put your hands on the bench" Santana who was not a scary ass drunk looked at the guy's face and asked why. "You want to do this at the station?" Finally deciding that a trip that will make her clean record dirty was not necessary Santana stepped to the bench and the sheriff gave him a shove. Santana tried to remind herself that this was not the military and there's nothing she can do about the douchebag. He pulled Santana's wallet out of her pocket and opened it.

"Soldier girl" His tone was not friendly . .it was mocking and Santana wanted nothing more than to mash his face to the ground. "Sergeant Santana Lpes"

"It's Lopez and I'm an Army. Well everyone's out do you want to leave a message?"

"Just tell Brittany I'll see her at four" he threw Santana's walled to the table and walked out whistling annoyingly.

Santana knew how close she was to breaking the law by attacking a sheriff.. . but sheriff or not . . he was a class a asshole.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 3! I am so excited by this movie . . I do think serving youur country is something very cool to do so I usually respect soldiers, police officers, firefighters and anything like that. **

**If anyone has any movie they want to turn into a fanfic with glee characters with Britanna or Faberry as the main characters just tell me through reviews or PMs! **

**Finally thanks for:**

**BumbaMumbaJimJams **

**jeinn **

**for reading a leaving a kind review! **

**Another chapter should be on the way and I hope I can publish it in a few days.**

**Thanks guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

The Lucky One

Chapter 4

The Family

Brittany listened to her grandmother's rambling as she put on her white floral dress. Tim was in his room preparing too for the important event of the evening. Tim's grandfather. . Judge Abrams was going to throw a fundraising party or rather another fundraising party and somehow because of it Brittany and Tim had to attend the party to honor Artie. Suddenly Tim rushed to Brittany and he proudly showed her the messed up tie he made for himself and Brittany didn't have the heart to tell him that it was not neat enough for formal events. Just as Brittany was walking out to walk to her truck she saw Santana walking with three dogs on leash. Somehow Santana's presence around the house made her feel somehow annoyed. There this uneasy vibe from her and somehow Brittany couldn't put her fingers to it.

When they arrived to the garden fundraising party Tim bolted towards Artie and he hugged him briefly. Artie saw the messed up tie Tim was wearing and didn't even think before saying.

"Hey. . wait what in the world is the mess here? I gotta teach you to tie a proper tie boy" He smacked Tim's butt playfully but Brittany saw Tim was immediately down after that. Tim ran off somewhere to play and that left Brittany with Artie.

"I love you in that dres. Makes me wish I never signed those papers." Artie said and he tried to get intimate again but Brittany blocked his advances enough to let him know that it wasn't okay. The papers he meant were of course the divorce papers. "Tell me about your new girlfriend" He said as they walked towards the crowd.

"What?" Brittany's eyes widened and Artie lightly said again.

"Soldier girl" He said and Brittany realized two things. When Artie said girlfriend he didn't mean girlfriend girlfriend, he meant a friend who happens to be a girl the second thing was that words got around Lima too fast for her liking. It's been only a few days and apparently the whole town knows that they already hired someone for the job.

Artie's father, Abraham Abrams was greeting his guests respectfully. There were lots and lots of people and he seemed to know everyone.

"Where's my grandson?" Beside him, his wife pointed excitedly to Tim who was approached her mother who was not that faraway from the Abrams family. "Tell your mama how we're gonna win this thing" He said excitedly and Tim enthusiastically put the pin on her mother's chest.

"The name you know, the judge you trust, the mayor we need" He said and Abraham called happily.

"This kid is sharp as a tack. He's gonna make great things! You mark my word" He said but his expression changed when he saw Artie approached. "Where did you dig up that jacket?" He said referring to the suit he was wearing.

"Aw come on. . it's just a garden party daddy"

"It's not just a garden party" He said irritated with his son's behavior and he approached another guest completely ignoring Tim, Brittany and Artie.

Yes Brittany knew how much of a hypocrite the Abrams family are. Abraham was a judge, he retired a few years ago and now he is in the running of becoming Lima's next mayor, he was an honest judge but that didn't mean a bagful of money can't alter his decision at all. Mary was a perfect American wife. She was beautiful and she listens to her husband all the time. Brittany could not understand how she did it but she do. Despite all her efforts to appear perfect there was one little flaw, that she loves gossip. That was an advantage too for Abraham because Mary's gossip were always trusted despite the lies she sometimes tell when she's trying to aim her husband's enemy. Artie. .he was a real jerk and deep down Brittany knew it wasn't his fault. It was entirely his family's fault. He could've been a better person but it went down to how his own father treats him.

Brittany was once again running with the dogs and today was a special day because today was fetching day. Brittany took them to a shallow lake and threw a stick and the dogs took turn taking them by swimming. Brittany loved doing that because the dogs usually are very happy and it will end with a game between Brittany and the dogs. Just as Brittany was struggling to stay up she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to the bridge and saw Santana standing there with Buddy. Just like any other day she felt annoyed and irritated by her presence and even though the dogs were practically happy that day because of the water, she knew the rest of her day would be a bummer because of her encounter with Santana. Running home she was prepared to rant to her grandmother.

"That woman is so irritating, every time I turn around_"

"Good morning" Santana was in the kitchen with the sugar can in her hands.

"So you were saying" Nana said without even mentioning the previous embarrassing incident.

"We moved around a lot so, I kinda grew up everywhere. , I kinda grew up everywhere."

"That must've been hard , losing friends, making new ones"

"It was okay, it was all I knew"

"But you went to college?" Brittany could not believe how her Nana invited her into their house and to share some tea with them.

"Yes ma'am just for a year"

"What did you study?"

"Well he didn't study much for a year" Brittany said spontaneously and Santana calmed herself. That woman is unbelievable. Doesn't cross her mind at all on why she hated her sooo much.

"_Brittany Pierce_!"

"I liked philosophy"

"Really?" Brittany asked ignoring her grandmother's scolding tone.

"Yeah, I like to read" Santana turned her head towards Brittany and she couldn't put her fingers on how someone can look so good after a morning workout with a bath session with the dogs.

"Give us a quote of your favorite philosopher" Brittany challenged. In her heart she just wanted to embarrass Santana .

Santana took her time to answer but she knew just which one to choose. "Sometimes the question is complicated but the answer is simple"

"Don't tell me. Voltaire?" Brittany tried to sound smart and she watched as Santana drank the last of her tea. "It's Voltaire, isn't it?"

"It's Doctor Zeus" Santana said and Nana laughed at their antics. "Thank you very much for the tea Mrs. Pierce"

"Would you call me Annie, for Goodness sake?" Santana left the house smiling at her words but didn't comply.

Her father was a colonel in the US Army and she enlisted after high school. All her life, moving around changing schools, making new friends, learning new culture it made her who she was. One thing remained constant. Wherever she was her father taught her to be a polite girl and people will respect her and that hasn't change even after her father died. So calling people ma'am sir or Mr. and Mrs. was not something uncommon

After Santana left, Brittany closed the door and she had to admit that it was brilliant. Santana was probably not as irritating as she think. Or maybe . . it's time to move on? It was refreshing watching her joke around and not be working. It was something new?

Brittany loved teaching small kids as much as she loved running. Being around small kids, teaching was something that made her felt needed. Made her felt she wasn't just another number in the world, it made her feel that she matter.

"Kerry is not coming back after she has the baby. We would love to have you come back here full time" The kindergarten's principal said.

"I can't right now . . I'm so sorry" Britta declined without even giving it a second thought. She can't do things like she did before.

Outside, Tim was holding his violin case when a couple of boys looked at the thing he was bringing and started laughing.

"Violin! Only girls play violins. Boys play basketball or something"

"Oh it's fine the girl wants back the violin"

From afar Brittany can see Tim struggling with a couple other boys who were holding his violin. When they finally let go Tim hurried to his mother and Brittany could only look at the two boys with her stink eye.

"Hey. .you okay?"

Tim shrugged and they walked together to the car trying to let the incident go away.

Santana was walking down the woods with Buddy. She wasn't lying when she told Brittany she liked to walk. Walking in the middle of the woods was a bonus because she get to listen to the birds, the rustle of the tress as wind passes by and the smell of fresh dirt. So that day she was walking around aimlessly with an apple in hand when she suddenly heard a violin playing. It was clear the player was not an expert yet, maybe just started because to be truth she heard soldiers play better than what she was listening to right now.

She looked around to see the sound source and saw a tree house with Tim in it. He was practicing and Santana had to admit for a boy his age, practicing without anyone hearing was something special. Usually boys his age would be proud and play around the house or the neighborhood so everyone can hear but he doesn't.

"Not bad" Santana said from afar.

"I didn't think anyone was listening" Tim answered.

"Glad I was" with that Santana walked away and he was left pondering in the tree house unsure of how to respond.

Brittany was busy helping her grandmother when she saw Santana and Buddy walking side by side. It never cease to amaze her how obedient Buddy was. One thing Brittany did notice was the annoyance was gone. It was more of curiosity than annoyance now. Santana doesn't speak much and the things she knew, she knew whenever Santana was talking with her nana. Nana looked at Brittany who was eying Santana and she smiled inwards. She knew how hard it is for Brittany with Sam gone and with Artie in her life, she knew how hard it is to move on . .partly because she herself haven't.

"Here she is" Santana handed a dog back to its owner and the small boy smiled. "Aww she looks happy to see you" Santana said and the small boy took the dog away. His mother smiled and thanked Santana. Santana closed the trunk of the car and heard Nana called her from inside the house.

"Can you drive?"

Before she knew it they were already in the red truck Brittany used to get around.

"My ballsy granddaughter won't let me drive since. . I" she put her denying face on and continued. "You can hardly call it a stroke. . it was more of a tap. . really. Haven't slowed me down in the slightest"

"I can see that ma'am" Santana said and Nana looked at her appreciatively. Deep in her mind she wondered why someone like her doesn't have a family to go home to.

"How old are you?"

"25 ma'am" Santana answered. She pondered it herself as she spoke. Seven years in the army straight out of high school and it was the best seven years of her life.

"How many tours?" Nana asked again. Things like that can't be mentioned at home because she was afraid Brittany would be too upset.

"Three" Santana answered shortly.

"My grandson never finished his second" At that Santana couldn't respond. "Yeah. .you would've liked him. You two . . you are cut of the same cloth. You live long enough Santana, you lose enough people . .you learn to appreciate the memories you have. Stop begrudging the ones you never got to make. Brittany hasn't lived as long as I have. She isn't as bad as she seems"

"She doesn't seem too bad for me" Santana said and Nana looked at her smiling again.

When Santana got back later that day she found the house deserted. She can't hear anyone in the house as she hung the car keys on the nail in the kitchen. Santana was rarely in the house alone and even though it felt like she was prying she couldn't hold her own curiosity. She wandered around the house and saw the pictures on the wall above the TV. There was an empty spot where Santana was sure there must be a picture there before. Santana continued walking down the hall and saw a part of the house where all the furniture was covered with white cloths. She looked around for a while until she spotted something. It was a piano. Santana was no Beethoven but she could play a tune and it was a very long time since she played the piano. She opened the cloth and raised the cover of the piano. She started with a right hand tune and her left hand joined. The piano keys felt familiar and she missed the way the sound vibrates as she played the instrument.

Tim who was home and was playing stupidly with his fake light sabers heard the piano and he stealthily walked down the stairs and peeked. Santana was playing of course. . . Soon enough a car entered the lawn and Santana hurriedly closed the piano again. Not wanting to seem rude and obnoxious. The day was ending and Santana already got used to turn the Closed/Open panel on the door. She knocked on the house's door and said her goodbyes. Santana could hear the music from outside and she was sure Brittany and Tim was dancing together as Brittany cooked their dinner.

"Do you like curry?" Tim suddenly asked startling both Santana and Brittany.

"No! Tim Tim! I'm sure Santana already has plans" Brittany hurried to say. Spending dinner is too much . . definitely too much and she just got Santana off the list of people who annoyed her.

"Do you?" Tim insisted.

"I can remember the last time I had one" Santana said and she awkwardly walk towards Tim.

"Mum can break dance . . she was brilliant" Tim said when Santana and himself was seated on the dinner table already eaten and already full.

"It was ballet and I really wasn't that good" Brittany said from the hall.

"Is that why you got a scholarship to Julliard? Because you weren't any good?" Tim countered and Brittany walked back towards the dinner table joining the other two again.

"Okay" She took a deep breath. "Once upon a time . . I was pretty good. Are you happy?" She sarcastically asked Tim and he smiled at his mother.

"You went to Julliard?" Santana asked.

"No I went to OSU. I had to deal with some personal issues"

"She got pregnant. . with me" Tim said and Brittany's face felt burning hot.

"Well thank you Timothy. Isn't it your night for the dishes?" Brittany gripped the table not wanting to show Santana how much of herself Tim had revealed that night. Tim stood up and gathered the dishes. "Thank you" Brittany said.

"You still dance professionally?" Santana was eager for a conversation to know Brittany better and now seems to be a good time because of Tim.

"Oh no no no. . no I just do it to clear my head and it's a lot cheaper than therapy"

"So is walking" Santana pointed out. Brittany had thought she was a psycho for walking from Troy to Lima and Brittany tried to hold back her grin. "Who plays chess?"

"Me" Tim said from the kitchen. He was walking back and forth collecting the dishes.

"Me too"

"But I can beat you"

"Wants to bet?"

"Dishes tonight" Tim put his card on the table.

"Dishes tonight against the pooper scooper tomorrow" Tim offered his hand and Santana smiled. "Gotta warn you . . I'm not bad"

Five minutes into the game Santana realized she was in trouble when Tim checked her and she doesn't know what to do. She moved her queen and Tim moved his queen and checked mated Santana. "Detergent is under the sink" Tim said and Santana looked at the little boy in front of her.

"Did I just got hassled?"

Santana was scrubbing the plates with Ben. "You have to admit I played better the second time" Santana was still in denial. The first game she played with Tim she was totally crushed, Tim agreed to give it another go but still. . it still ended the same way as the first game.

"Sure. . until your second move" Tim said.

"Do you have any secret talents I should know about?" Santana asked.

"You're the one with the secret. I saw him playing the piano" Damn. Santana thought and she waited for another outburst from Brittany. And soon enough. . . there it is.

"Really?" A pissed Brittany tone.

"Yeah" Santana didn't try to deny it.

"He's really good" Tim said ignoring the attitude his mother was showing.

"Hey. .you're not too bad yourself" Santana said referring to the violin thingy in the woods.

"Why don't you play something for us?"

"How about a magic trick?" Tim asked and Santana nodded. He ran off to his room to take his equipment and Brittany explained for him.

"He hates playing for people . . he doesn't think he's good enough" Brittany said and she wanted to blame everything to Artie. Artie is a rubbish father. . .and there's nothing she could do. Since Santana came around Tim became a bit cheerier than usual.

Santana and Tim already moved to the living room. "Ordinary deck" Tim said showing Santana a few cards. Tim tried to put the cards together but the cards fell to the ground. he looked at Santana unsure of the reaction he will get but Santana merely said.

"Oh it's all right. Show me again"

"Tell me when to stop" Tim said and he closed his eyes while he scrambled the deck with his hands.

"Stop" Santana said at the queen of hearts.

"Let me give it a little magic" Tim said and the card flew out of the deck. Santana knew anyone could buy a special deck in the magic store but still. . . he's a kid and he's a happy kid. So Santana put on the best façade she could put on.

"Wow! That's amazing" She beamed at Tim. "I didn't know you were a magician too"

"Wait until you see this one" Tim was starting another trick but Brittany gently sat down beside him.

"Hey sweety it's past your bedtime" It was clear Tim wasn't going anywhere.

"It's okay Tim. .you can show me tomorrow" Santana said not wanting Tim to get upset. Brittany held the cards and it became a tug o war between the two of them until the cards fell to the ground. Tim stormed off mumbling that he just wanted to show Santana the card tricks.

"I'm sorry he not usually. . ." Brittany stared confusedly at her only son.

"It's okay" Santana gathered the cards and Brittany helped Santana.

"My brother taught him a few tricks. Magic was kind of their thing. We lost him last year. He was a soldier too. It's been hard on Tim. . it's been hard on all of us"

Santana and Brittany heard a car pulling up and weirdly they also heard a few people singing. . . someone's drunk. They both hurried out and Santana helped her up the stairs before she fell down. She started rambling about a lot of stuff.

"Have you been drinking?" Brittany asked and she laughed when she realized that's the question her grandmother used to ask her when she was still in high school.

Santana looked at Nana and she realized the limited time she had. Time was running out and she can't hang around Lima any longer. She received the letter which told her that she's going to be deployed again and soon it would be too late.

"Look there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I never fully explained . . " Santana looked at Brittany's face and she didn't see the annoyance anymore. "I'm so sorry I can't find the right words" Santana looked frustrated and Brittany would see it. Whether it was related to the army or not Brittany understood and she patiently looked at Santana.

"It's all right. Another time maybe. After all I'm not going anywhere" Santana was still thinking about stuff when she Brittany bid her good night and went inside to take care of her grandmother.

Santana felt like the worst person in the world. Almost two weeks passed by with only five days left in Lima and she couldn't tell Brittany she was the reason she made it out of Afghanistan. Santana walked out of the kennel unaware that Artie was spying in his car watching as Santana walked home with Buddy. Santana couldn't understand why she can't just tell Brittany. Why? Why is it so hard to just tell her about it? She slammed her fist to the wall and threw a tantrum around her house. She took Brittany's picture and hid it under a book, still feeling like a stupid bitch. If she can just tell her. . .Santana thought to herself. She's deploying again and there's a chance she might never come back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! Another update . . . to make the story a bit realistic because in this story Santana is still in the army whereas in the movie the character wasn't. . so I'm make her deploy so a few chapters ahead will be my story :) Enjoy and I'm sorry with the random update time. I can't really promise you how much longer the next update will be so. . . if it's too long for your liking tell me and I'll try to rush it. **

**If anyone has any movie they want to turn into a fanfic with glee characters with Britanna or Faberry as the main characters just tell me through reviews or PMs! **

**Finally thanks for:**

**Lady Greyseal: I'm glad you didn't think the characters are OOC . . Thanks for the review!  
**

**BumbaMumbaJimJams: Yeah I can agree on that . . the sheriff is a arsehole and I love the grandma too! Thanks for the review! **

**pati1993: I think I will try and watch Pretty Woman from beginning to end. . it might be a good movie to write but I've watched Welcome to the Rileys and I don't really think I can change it into a story because the meaning of the movie. So . . I will write Pretty Woman as soon as this story's done :) Thanks for the review and the movies :) **

**Kasya: I will continue of course :)  
**

**For leaving a review for me :) reviews make me happy so reviews everyone :) **


	5. Chapter 5

The Lucky One

Chapter 5

Sergeant Pierce

Brittany woke up from her nightmare with a jolt she hated waking up like that but it was inevitable. This particular year she felt some things has changed and every will be better. From her room she could see Nana cutting some roses from the rose garden Sam built when they were teenagers. Today was the one year anniversary of Sam's death. She can still remember when two men in their dress uniform came with the news. Brittany walked over to her dresser and opened the top one. There were a few pictures she stuffed in it and she took one out it was a picture of her and Sam when they were still young.

Later that day Nana and Brittany went to the cemetery to visit his grave. Sergeant Army Sam Pierce. Kandahar, Afghanistan Brittany couldn't hold her tears and they ended up going home early because she couldn't stand looking at her brother's grave. When she got home she didn't work like she did any other day. She sat in the garden they built together and came to a realization. Why do they keep taking care of the garden when Sam's already dead? So she took the blade and started cutting the flowers when it didn't satisfy enough she tossed the blade and plucked it out with her bare hands.

Santana was in the office when she saw Brittany in the rose garden destroying a part of it. She started to push a pot to the ground and she angrily tossed another one and she continued tossing the plants to the ground and Santana realized she was having a breakdown. Santana rushed over to Brittany and she held Brittany's hand fearing she would hurt herself but then she fought Santana and Santana ended up holding her tightly from her back and she fell to Santana's hold still sobbing.

Santana took her to the garden chair and sat her down there. Brittany was still sobbing and Santana slowly try to calm her down, she rubber her back slowly knowing exactly why Brittany was crying her heart out in the middle of the garden. Santana heard enough whispers in town to know that today was the one-year anniversary of Brittany's brother, who happened to be a QB when he was still in high school. No one expected him to be an Army soldier but he did and he never came back . . so Santana knew exactly why the Ohio recruiting office was always deserted.

"At first they wouldn't tell us anything" Santana knew exactly who she meant and she listened. "Just that friendly fire was a possibility" Santana closed her eyes not wanting to feel the pain but still feel it. "So it's a year ago today. . and the official investigation of the death of Sergeant. . Sam . . Pierce is still on going. That's the worst part" Santana was once a part of an investigation but she changed her MOS again because she couldn't think of the families who were waiting for absolution thousand miles away. "Not knowing. . I would give anything. I would give anything to know that he didn't die for nothing" Brittany looked at Santana with her sad blue eyes and Santana nodded understandingly.

"We were inseparable as kids, you know? We did everything together. We even built that wall together" She pointed at the wall that acts as the gate of the garden. "Sam built the wall. . I supervised which consist mostly of drinking iced teas and the Bronte's. So this one day I couldn't find my book anywhere and I asked him about it and he just pointed" Brittany took Santana to a part of the wall where instead of a brick there was a book. "I was so mad at him and he just laughed" Brittany laughed for a while but then she started crying again and Santana once again hugged her . . just wanting to be someone who's there.

Santana wanted more than anything to make Brittany feel better but it was not possible so she just sat there and let Brittany cry on her. When Brittany finally came to her senses she realized what she was doing and she immediately apologized. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay. . you got a great laugh. I wish I could hear it more" Santana said earnestly.

"Why don't you try tell me a joke?"

"Cause you need to get some beer in me before you get me telling jokes" Santana smiled and the look on Brittany's face softened.

"Okay"

That night as Brittany took Tim to bed she found herself lost in her thoughts. A lot of things were in her mind and Tim's voice reading his bedtime book felt like a lullaby for her. Elsewhere Santana was reading a book too and she too was having trouble concentrating while reading her book.

"Mom" Tim's irritated voice snapped Brittany out of her thoughts and she kissed Tim's head telling him to carry on.

Santana watched the swinging lamp and she could not make out why she can't focus on her readings.

It was finally a Saturday and Tim had no school. . that particular week Artie couldn't take Tim so she was staying at the kennel. Santana was training the dogs when she was done and was sitting down leaning to the fence and one of the dogs licked her face. From afar Nana laughed. Then Santana got into the house and asked Tim to help her take care of the dogs and he excitedly said yes. Because it was bath day so they bathe the dog one by one. Just as Santana was brushing the dog, her dog tags dangled and Tim touched Quinn's.

"Why do you have two tags?" Tim asked and Santana didn't take her eyes off the dog.

"This one's mine" Santana touched the silver tag "and this is a memoir of my best buddy, Quinn" She touched the black tag.

"So it's like friendship bracelets?" Tim said again and Santana smiled.

"Yea, yeah you could say that"

They continued brushing the dog and they ended up fooling around, having fun which for Santana was something really nice because Santana had to remind herself that in four days she's leaving.

Tim was waiting for Artie because there was a game and suddenly an annoying series of honks entered everyone's earlobe. Tim ran towards the driveway and entered the car as fast as he could. Artie got out of the car and he smiled at Brittany.

"How's soldier girl?" He asked with his annoying mocking voice.

"Hey can you just take it easy with Tim today? Remember it's just a charity game" Artie's expression changed in an instant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Don't push him too hard . . . okay?"

"You know what?" He pointed a finger at Brittany. "When Timmy is on your time you can do anything you want but when he's with me I will do whatever I want to do. Give the kid some room to breathe"

Oh the irony. . Brittany thought as she walked away and said goodbye to her son. She was filling the back of the truck with the flowers they are going to sell at the fair and she watched as Santana chased after a dog who was jump-training only to find that the dog jumped over the fence. Brittany could only drop her grandmother off at the fair because she wanted to be there when Tim get how . . in whatever state.

When the car finally came two hours early Brittany rushed out trying to mask her anger by asking why they're home early. Tim was holding a lot of tissue to his nose and on the baseball uniform he was wearing there were a few drop of blood.

"What happened?" Brittany rushed over to see Tim's nose.

"We won!"

Artie was acting as though it was just a stupid accident and even joked around about it. Brittany knew how much Tim loved Artie but sometimes Artie just treat Tim like his father treated him. He only wanted his son to be perfect not thinking about the consequences. So Brittany sent Tim into the house and faced Artie alone.

"What? It was an accident" Artie said annoyed that Brittany was actually mad about it.

"You really don't see it" Brittany said.

"See what?"

"That boy would run through a brick wall for you"

"What that got to do that he can't even field a ground ball?" He asked angrily. Brittany knew his temper and she tried to back away before things get bad. "Hey!" He grabbed her hand roughly. "Who you think you're talking to?"

"Artie. . calm down" Brittany was scared but she can't do anything about it. He's still the judge's son and the sheriff in town. . he got much more power than she does if she try to do anything stupid.

"You calm down! Now let me tell you something" He pointed to the house angrily and looked at Brittany. "That's my son in there too you know! And I can take that boy anytime I want it. You get it?!"

"Let of my arm" Brittany said but the tight grip didn't loosen at all. "Let go of my arm. . .let go of my arm"

"What's the matter?"

"You should do as she says. Let go of her arm" Suddenly Santana was leaning on the door's office right in front of them. Her voice was calm but as always it had that mysterious darkness that nor Brittany and Artie missed. Brittany pulled her hand free from his grip and Artie just looked at Santana annoyed that it happened. He took a step back without giving his back to Santana and entered his car with a threatening glare to Santana.

Brittany was inside the house after the episode in her own home and she was looking at Tim's nose. It may not look bad but it must've felt bad.

"Let's hope it's going to heal before your birthday party or everyone will think I beat you" Brittany joked but it didn't sound funny at all.

"I don't have to have a party. Dad said I'm getting too old to have them"

"That is ridiculous" Brittany cursed him in her head. " Of course you can have a party. You only turn eight once"

"You only turn any age once." He smartly said.

"Shower. . Now" Brittany said. She picked up the clothes around the house when Santana knocked. "Thank you for that"

"He can't just get away with that can't he?"

"You haven't met Artie's dad"

"Why don't you just leave?"

"If I try to get Tim out of his life. . I might lose him altogether"

Santana stepped into the house and closed the door behind her. "It's none of my business. . but who did you two . . I am wha_"

"What possessed me to marry him? Picture this. . senior year. He was captain of the football team, I thought I was in love. . then I got pregnant and he proposed, I said yes. He just don't realize I expected him to stop dating. I don't want to go anywhere. . this is my home. It always has been. Whatever Artie might seem. . he's still Tim's dad" She explained.

"Just make sure you're okay" Santana said and Brittany thanked her once more. She can't imagine what might happen if Artie get really mad and Santana wasn't there. She don't want Tim to witness his own dad as a mad raging bull. "See you tomorrow?" Brittany nodded and Santana walked out of the house and walked home. Brittany didn't let her eyes leave Santana's retreating figure.

She walked into the living room and saw the empty spot on the wall where Sam's picture used to be hung. She caught a glimpse of Santana walking and she ran out as fast as she can to the porch.

"Hey! When are we gonna get those beers?" She shouted because Santana was already out of her land.

"I won't forget" she said and she continued walking home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another update for the story. . I think I'm going to send Santana away to combat in the next chapter and probably bring her back at the next chapter. **

**Thanks to: **

**Itstheendoftheworld777 :Yes I think Footloose is a great idea too! :) Maybe a different shipping though? Faberry? I can imagine the guy as Rachel and the girl as Quinn . . because of their backgrounds of course. **

**If you guys have any movies to be recapped PM me or just leave a kind hearted review! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

The Lucky One

Chapter 6

Back to Fort

Brittany was preparing for the 'beer' she promised Santana and Nana was just looking at her. It is. . if she looked back a bit embarrassing. She was the one who wanted to get rid of Santana the moment she stepped foot in the house but now she liked Santana for reasons she couldn't understand.

"It's just a casual beer between coworkers" Nana didn't say anything but the look on her face told Brittany a thousand words. "It's not a date" Brittany said even though Nana didn't say anything. Brittany and Santana met at a small bar and they ended up talking. Santana was surprisingly a very intelligent and funny person and it was a shame for Brittany to not realize it sooner. She knew the main reason she didn't want Santana around was because she was from the army and she blames the army for her brother's death and that does include Santana.

"Why did you enlist?" of course the conversation will come back to that.

"It was a family business"

"Oh. . I had you figured for a military brat. Your father was Army?"

"And his dad before him"

"So you signed up for them?" Santana didn't want to tell Brittany why she truly did.

"The first tour was for them. The second and third for the guys who are still out there" Brittany's face slowly broke into a smile. She didn't know how to respond to the statement.

"What time do you think it is?" She asked instead. Santana who found her humor after staying in Lima for a few weeks feigned hurt and asked.

"Am I boring you?" But Brittany's smiled didn't falter as she stood up.

"I want to show you something" She said and Santana couldn't contain her smile. "Come on. . we have to go now" Brittany hurried out of the bar and they hopped into the truck. Santana tried fishing for information about what she wanted to show her but Brittany only answered with her smile. Santana watched as Brittany's hair got caught in the wind and the moonlight gleamed in her eyes. She hadn't seen Brittany's eyes gleam since the day she set foot in Lima and much to her dismay. . that sparkling blue eyes would be a memory once more.

"This is where I come when I want to be alone" It meant a lot to Santana that Brittany actually brought her here.

"She's a beauty" Santana said referring to the boat harbored there.

"Dad was a sailor. . he loved to fish. Mom is a music teacher, she couldn't stand it" Santana wondered what happened to them and her lips slipped the words she knew would make an impact to the conversation. "They died in a car crash, they were very young" Santana immediately apologized but Brittany turned around and gently looked at Santana. "It was a fair question"

"I guess that's why Sam and I were so close. We were so lucky to have Nana" Brittany led Santana to the boat and Santana gently help Brittany down as she stepped from the docks to the wobbly boat. They shared a moment when Santana's hands rested on Brittany's waist a bit longer than she needed to but Brittany ignored it and opened the door to the cabin.

"Dad took Sam fishing all the time" She turned on the lamp. "When he taught him to steer this thing. . he couldn't have been six or seven" Brittany squatted and opened a refrigerator.

"What about you?" When she didn't find what she was looking for she found a flask in one of the drawers and went out to the deck again.

"I love this boat. . I know she doesn't look like much now" Brittany took a huge gulp from the flask and Santana was sad that Brittany was trying to drink her sorrows away.

"We should take her for a ride sometimes" Santana suggested.

"We can't. . the engine broke down a few years ago when no one used it again. We can't even start it now and no one around the house knew how to fix a machine"

"That's too bad"

By the time they were ready to go home, Brittany was drunk and Santana took over driving. Brittany didn't mind as she climbed to the passenger seat but when Santana stopped in front of her house to let Brittany drive she asked again.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"I'm perfectly sober. . thank you very much" Brittany said and she knew she was getting tipsy but not at the level she can't manage.

"Hold on" Santana said as she climbed down the car and opened Brittany's door for her. Brittany stepped down and she slowly she went to the driver's side.

"You do realize we have to do this all again" Brittany said and Santana leaned on the car beside Brittany. "You never told me that joke"

"Well. . is there any way I can make it up to you?" Brittany looked at Santana eyes and slowly but surely they both leaned forward but it was Santana who stood on her toes and kissed Brittany. It was a soft kissed and Santana was relieved when Brittany didn't resist. Santana stopped for a while to look into Brittany's blue eyes and she rested their forehead together before initiating another kiss but Brittany pulled back and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. . I'm sorry . .it's been so long"

"It's all right" Santana said again and Brittany looked into the deep brown eyes and couldn't believe that someone can be so patient and this time Brittany kissed Santana passionately. Santana touched the crook of Brittany's neck and looked into her blue eyes once more. "You should be kissed every day, every hour, and every minute" Santana said answering to Brittany's previous words. Those words made it for Brittany and she pushed forward to kiss Santana but suddenly they heard the rustle of tires and saw a patrol car approaching. The sheriff came out of the car with a flashlight streaming to both Santana and Brittany's face and he told them that they were driving above the speed limit and Brittany was furious.

"Artie put you up this didn't he?" when she didn't get an answer she asked again. "Didn't he?"

"Brittany. . you need to go home" The sheriff said and he looked at Santana. "Let's just say it never happened.

"Sorry" Santana said but Brittany climbed into her truck and drive away while mumbling.

"It's me who's sorry"

Santana tried to erase the previous night's kiss from her mind as she filled the truck's trunk with the supplies for the kennels. She can't believe the amount of things she had to buy. She did volunteer to go that day because she didn't want Nana or Brittany to do any heavy lifting. . but again, two days left. She'll have to say goodbye later tonight. She'd have to take a bus to the nearest meeting point so she won't be late. Santana looked around the shop and she found a bunch of tools to repair a boat. . Maybe she can repair the boat. . just maybe. So she grabbed a boxful of tools before she went back to the kennels. When she arrived at home, she parked the truck close to the stables and lifted sack after sack of dog food to the storage shed. She'd done more demanding thing and it was good she kept a good physical condition as she was returning to duty in less than three days.

Brittany's hand was slowly playing in the pot filled with spoon water as she watched Santana unload the truck into the stables. It was something she can't put because Santana was now dripping sweat and she doesn't look like an overworked labor worker. . she looked like she's in the middle of a photo shoot. Brittany continued to watch Santana break her back and couldn't help it. At the same time, Nana was rummaging through some stuff and found something but she saw Brittany leering outside and knew it must be Santana.

"That's as clean as it'll ever be" Brittany didn't knew Nana was in the room next to her and she ended washing the pot hastily because she was in shock.

Santana was back in her run down house and she looked at the duffel bag on her feet. She's leaving tonight even though she didn't want to. She already packed all personal belongings and Brittany's picture was a part of it, it was safely tucked into her wallet once more and now there's only one thing to do. She has to drop by the kennels and tell them that he's probably going to be out for a few months. . she hated that she couldn't do the thing she was supposed to do before she leaves for deployment or reassignment if she doesn't go. . maybe she can retire and reenlist? No. . that's not right. Santana tightened her boots and picked the duffel bag from the floor. The cap was on the bed and she put it on. . she looked at the house one more time before she locked it and walked towards the kennel.

She knocked on the door of the house and found out they were having dinner.

"Come in come in" Nana said. She saw the uniform Santana was wearing but didn't say anything because she was scared that Santana will be offended. "You want some dinner? We just started"

"That would be nice" Santana said and Nana prepared a plate for Santana.

"Why are you in your uniform?" Tim asked with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"I'm still an active duty soldier Tim. That's why I have to report back to Fort Marshall" Silence was the only thing that followed Santana's sentence.

"You're leaving?" Brittany dropped her fork and she excused herself from the table. She let the house and didn't tell anyone where she was going.

"You're leaving?" Nana repeated Brittany's question with the same sadness in her eyes. Tim looked at Santana and couldn't believe she was leaving too.

"Yes ma'am" Santana said unable to tell her anything else.

"You coming back soon?"

"I don't know ma'am"

Santana looked at where Brittany just went and Nana understood too much to not let Santana go. "Say your goodbyes Santana. Promise us you will come back as soon as you can. I know it's just a month but . . since Sam died. . it's possibly the best month I've ever got" Nana said and Santana hugged her for a while.

"Thank you for everything Mrs. Pierce"

"Call me Nana"

"Yes ma'am" Santana smiled and she went to the rose garden.

The place was dark but it was illuminated with moonlight so she could still see Brittany on the garden bench. "I never thought I had to see someone else off to war" Brittany said even before Santana said anything. "You said your first was for your father and grandfather, the second and third for the guys who are still out there. . the fourth?" Her voice wavered and Santana's boots squeaked as she walked closer.

"The fourth is for. ." Santana' s hand reached into her wallet but Brittany took her by surprise.

"Don't . . tell me the answer. Tell me when you come back home" Brittany kissed Santana's lips gently but didn't let either of them get carried away. "You're leaving tonight?"

"I'm flying out from Lima Allen County Airport in two hours. I have to go now or I'm going to miss the flight" Santana said and Brittany remembered vividly that she walked from Troy.

"You're going to walk?"

Santana smile at Brittany and slowly put her wallet back in. This can wait. .this certainly can wait. "Let me drive you" Brittany said and Santana shook her head. "Don't refuse" Brittany added and she went into the house to take the truck keys and emerged back in a few seconds.

"Oh . . . and I have a small favor to ask" Santana said and Buddy came out of nowhere. "I can't bring him on post because I live in the barracks there. So. . can Buddy stay here un_ if I come back? If I don't. . he's all yours"

"He's welcome here Santana and you will be here soon" Brittany said.

The drive to the airport was silent and Santana could see a commotion in the airport. A lot of soldiers must've come here. "They're the NGs . . National Guards, the 1st Battalion, 148th Infantry Regiment" Brittany said pointing to a few soldiers walking into the airport with the same duffel bag same as Santana's.

"How'd you know that?"

"Sam told me. . after his second tour, he'll go to Ohio National Guard so he can spend more time with us. He served his country and he will continue doing so as a backup "

"See you soon?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded.

"Call. .or send me a letter" Brittany said and Santana hopped off the truck and went towards the building without looking back. In the truck Brittany silently prayed for Santana to whoever God was listening and she drove her truck back to the kennels. Santana will be back. . . but her subconscious kept telling her to not grow hope because once upon a time she did that and she was never the same person again.

**Fort Marshall **

Santana reported back at 1500 hours just as Major Puckerman ordered and she was there standing at parade rest in front of the major who was reading from some file. He lost a significant amount of weight and there were circles below his eyes.

"Sergeant Lopez, great to have you back" He looked up and smiled. His smiled as usual was contagious and Santana smiled back. "You're on time. . as always"

"Yes sir" Santana said and he stood up.

"I think it's time for you to face the board"

Santana saw nervously in front of the five army superiors. It was her first week back and she was still a wreck but Major Puckerman had recommended her to her senior NCO and now she's one of twenty Staff Sergeants being evaluated for promotion. Great.

"So SSG Lopez, excellent record. . a Silver Star, a Soldier's Medal and a Purple Heart" The words of the board was like a lullaby lulling her to sleep but she stayed focus and the board seemed satisfied. As soon as she left the room she can imagine Quinn tapping her back telling her that will get that stripe. She will be promoted.

"Are you sure about this SFC Lopez?" Santana looked into her NCOs eyes and nodded.

"Yes ma'am"

"You have a good future ahead of you. Twenty five and you have a merrier uniform than me. If you go to OCS, you'll become a commissioned officer and you'll excel even better. I can imagine you being a Colonel in your forties. Consider this through first" She sternly said.

"I have ma'am"

"Then I'll contact you in a few days or week Lopez. If you do get the position. . . consider taking the accelerated OCS. It'll do you good not just for the pay grade but also to make sure you are using that brain of yours to its full potential. I reckoned if you weren't in the army you'd be a great doctor or lawyer"

"Thank you very much ma'am"

"Have you talked to a chaplain?" Santana looked up and saw her NCO looking at her with her eyes filled with concern.

"I beg your pardon ma'am"

"Your best friend died. Don't go around acting like you're fine" She said and she ordered Santana to talk to a chaplain before it became a documented order.

Santana sat in the church with a pastor beside her. She was looking at the big cross behind the altar. "Do you think she's in Heaven now?"

"Quinn?" Santana nodded and the pastor smiled. "She was a wonderful human being. . I am sure she is"

"Why do you think I survived this? I didn't deserve the Silver Star I received. . she died. . I could've done something"

"Like what?"

"Anything. . anything that could change the outcome of the day. I could've switch seats with her before the patrol or . . anything" Santana can feel the tears coming out again. Lima didn't drain her tears. . apparently.

"Santana. . anything you did, I'm sure it was your best. It was simply their time. . I doubt if you'd done anything differently Quinn would still be here celebrating your promotion" That hit a sensitive spot in Santana's heart. Quinn was promoted very early because a SFC was killed in action in Kandahar and they needed an SFC, so she was promoted much to her own dismay. Santana can still remember driving her to the nearest bar and got her drunk right after the promotion and they didn't dare go to the barracks, fearing someone would see their NCOs drunk.

"It would've been nice" Santana said and the pastor agreed.

Santana received a letter for deployment and saw it was just for a month and could be extended to two months but there are no signs that it would be. Santana stared at the empty paper in front of her and wrote the beginning of the letter.

_Dear Brittany, _

Santana stopped there because she knew there was nothing she could tell Brittany through written words. So . . Santana looked told Brittany in simple words.

_Dear Brittany, _

_Hi. . . I'm so sorry I didn't contact you sooner. I should've done it earlier but right now . . I need to tell you that my transfer is going to be active in three months. I will see you soon Brittany. _

Santana folded the letter and wrote the address and put it into the box outside the barracks. The mailman should've been here by now. Then she hurried to the training grounds because she was leading a twelve-mile march for her platoon. When she got there her platoon was ready to kick off and they started the march. Santana liked running . . or walking so the twelve-mile march was a piece of cake for her, but for some of her soldiers it wasn't.

"Come on! You told me you're going to give me your best when we started" Santana said with a bit of strain. "Now don't you stop" Santana let one of her SSG led the march and she ran beside the very very very tired PFC. "Five more miles" Santana said and she ran beside him. When they reached the ten-mile mark the PFC looked totally drained and Santana smiled.

"Drop the speed – drop the speed" Santana said as she sense even her second in command was tired. After a few minutes of jogging Santana saw the last mile sign and smiled. "Now I'm making this a competition. First one to get to the MP's station. . well aside from me, I will personally take you out for a drink or two at The Hump Bar" Santana picked up her speed knowing that even though she didn't say what the loser get . . there will be something for the privates or specialist because her SSG was listening intently. She was running by the time she got there and a few MPs nodded respectfully at her.

"Now who was last?" Santana asked and the PFC who she needed to talk to stepped forwards.

"I am ma'am"

"Now. . who was first?"

"I am ma'am" A big soldier stepped forward and Santana looked at her platoon.

"PFC James here almost gave up at the 7-mile line" Santana tapped the small soldier's shoulders and she looked at her platoon again. "James didn't. That's what mattered and tomorrow you can be free of training because I kind of twisted your training and put it in one day. . today. So see you all in two days and I'll expect you knocking on my door at 1900 hours . . James, Holden" The whole platoon looked at Santana confusedly and she smiled. "I never said the loser gets nothing"

"What about the rest of us?"

"Lunch on me tomorrow" Santana said and she walked towards her room exhausted and she fell right into her bed as tired as any of the soldiers.

Santana smiled as her platoon ate all the burgers she bought at lunchtime after their tactical lessons. Soon enough the lesson for the day was finished and Santana went back to her room trying to figure out what to do until 7 pm. When it finally came around and a subtle knock on her door, Santana got out and she found both soldiers not in their uniforms but still in reasonable clothes.

"Let's go"

Santana discovered that Quinn left her Jeep to her possession when she died so now Santana was in her jeep with PFC James and SPC Collins. They both were stunned but were too awkward to their new platoon leader to actually say something until Collins heard the engine revved.

"Ma'am. . I gotta say this is a great car" He said and Santana smiled.

"Belonged to a friend of mine" Santana said and both Collins and James knew better than to ask even further about the car.

Santana drove them to her favorite place with Quinn when they both were still grunts and the owner was like a sister to Santana.

"Mercedes!" Santana said and she greeted Shane. It was crazy how the two got together. . she had told a very curious Santana and Quinn a few months after they moved to Fort Marshall. Mercedes met Shane one day in a bar, Mercedes was a waiter/singer at that time and he fell in love with her at first sight. Shane proposed and they moved to Fort Marshall together. At that time Shane was still a Specialist but now he's already a 2nd Lieutenant.

"Lopez! Come here give big momma a hug!" Mercedes leaned over the counter and hugged Santana until she actually choked. "How's everything?" Her voice softened and Santana nodded.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine. . so I'm bringing a couple friends here so . I better get back to them. . three beers?"

"I'll be right there" Mercedes said and Santana went over to where Collins and James were sitting.

The evening was rowdy because there was a country singer singin' her usual tunes at the bar and Santana had to admit she enjoyed the familiarity of the environment. Growing up in a military family it was impossible to stay in one place more than three years. She could still remember when she was a little girl, moving around was a really big part of her life but one thing remained the same. Wherever she were she would always find a bar where her father would steam off at the end of the day and that was the habit Santana followed. A rowdy bar with beer, peanut and people singing.

"Why did you two enlisted?" Collins nudged James and he smiled.

"It was actually late grandmother's last wish" James said and both Santana and Collins didn't know what to say until James laughed. "I did it and . . I'm eager to get back out there"

"Well. . I had no other choice. Either army or jail. . so army it is" Collins said and Santana nodded understandingly.

"What about you ma'am?" James asked curiously, earning another nudge from Collins.

"Family tradition" Santana answered shortly and she gulped her beer.

Santana was walking towards the airfield when a mailman came running towards her.

"Sergeant! Wait!" He took out a letter from his bag and gave it to Santana. "I heard you were deploying. I hope it's good news" He smiled and went back to his bike and Santana looked at the letter in her hand. She turned it over and a smiled came to her face. It's from Brittany. She opened it hastily and read as soon as the paper was out of the envelope.

_Dear Santana, _

_Nana, Tim and I are very glad you are coming back to Lima. Your help was spoiling us and now we have to split the job again. . I can't believe how much you did in a day when you were here. We'll see you soon Santana. _

_Love,  
Brittany_

**Kandahar, Iraq**

"Sergeant!" James called Santana and Santana ducked avoiding a series of bullets her way.

"Keep close! We're going out of her" She said to her team which consists of James, Collins and herself. "Collins. . back up for James and I. Now!" She roared and Collins pointed his rifle towards the shooters and continuously shots and the attackers were forced to take cover to make sure they don't get shot.

"Man down! Man down!" Santana heard from the radio. "Position!" Santana shouted back and when there was no answer, Santana knew what it meant . No one is left from the assault and it scares the hell out of Santana. "Collins, James" Santana whispered. "They're out of ammo. . let's go" She said and they both ran as fast as they could towards where their Humvee was parked. The driver looked relieved but he was still pointing his rifle at where they were coming from.

"Incoming!" He shouted and the three soldiers laid flat on the ground while the driver a few other soldiers fired towards the attacker. "Go go go go!"

They all climbed into the Humvee and the driver drove away as fast as they could. "Report!" Santana said.

"All clear ma'am" James said. He was still shaking from the incident and so was all the soldiers in the Humvee.

"Close call guys. .close call" Santana said and they all agreed.

When they got back it was announced that a total of thirty soldiers died at the ambush and Santana once more was lucky she was still alive. Santana reported to the commanding officer and he looked as defeated as any other soldier on the emergency camp.

"Sergeant" Santana looked at the man and his facial expression was back to normal. "Gel Colonel Sanders in my office" Santana answered yes. . and she went off to search him. Later that day it was declared by the President of the United States of America that Santana's whole brigade will be heading home and another brigade will fill in.

Santana's bag was packed and she was ready to board the plane that will get her back to Fort Marshall. Major Puckerman looked at her and smiled. "National guard eh?" Santana nodded not knowing how he will react to her decision to go off duty. "You found the girl?"

"Sir?"

"Oh come off with it. Everyone knew how you survived that explosion. . now did you found the girl?"

"Yes sir" Santana said still not believing that everyone knew.

"Now you get that girl and you hold on to her. . whatever she looks like she is a catch" He said and Santana offered him a smiled.

"Thank you sir. . for everything"

"I'll make sure you get the transfer as soon as you can"

Santana took out the letter and Brittany's picture and she kissed both of them. Brittany had saved her life and her soul. Her father and grandfather were both soldiers and they both fought in a war. . so sending her off to war was not that big of a deal for her mother. . so they kind of let her loose. Let her loose without a goodbye/goodluck party, sending her off without a big family dinner, sending her off without giving her talks . . sending her off without ever sending her a letter or anything like it, so Brittany's letter meant the world for her. The world. Her world. Like Brittany is Santana's world.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yea so a little fantasy of mine. . the next chapter will be Santana back in Lima. I just found out that the Ohio Army National Guard, 37th Infantry Brigade Combat Team, 148th Infantry Regiment's HQ is actually in Lima so it fits my story and it feels so good! I know this is a strange chapter since it's not on the movie but it wasn't clear if Logan (Santana) was actually out of the army of he was on a break or something so I decided to give his (her) character a clearer background. Tell me about the chapter. . you hate it or no. . :'( Leave a review and as always give me some titles to cover later after this story is solid! :) Thanks for reading, favoriting and following ya'll! **

**Finally my favorite part of the day :D**

**Thanks to: **

**JustMe.J : Well thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me for someone to actually like a story I wrote :) as for your review, I f***** like it too! Thanks for saying my story's not boring. **

**AboveTheInfluence25 : Then it's sealed then. . . Itstheendoftheworld77 had told me to do a Britanna Footloose too and now seeing there are two people wanting me to do it makes me even more eager to do it :) **

**So wait till the next chapter! Thanks everyone. **


	7. Chapter 7

The Lucky One

Chapter 7

Lima, Ohio

Santana was back in the middle of the night and she knew how eager she was to get back to whatever she's doing before she deployed which was a five months ago. The boat. . The Flying Fish boat was still broken and it was obvious that Brittany wanted to learn how to steer the boat too. . despite her stories that told about Sam always behind the wheels, Santana knew Brittany wanted to feel what both her father and brother felt . . in control. So there she was, just back from Fort Marshall, just back from Iraq. . repairing a boat in the middle of the night. She put on the radio and let Buddy wait on the boat near her because she didn't want to feel alone again. Santana poured some fuel into the boat and suddenly the boat the radio was off.

"Oh shit" Power outage.

Santana knew the power outage probably happened to the whole area and she decided it would be best if she went to the kennels to see what they might need or if they need any help. Arriving there she can see some candles and Tim's figure. He was reading a book in front of a chess set, so Santana figure. . he was reading the chess book. Tim let him in and Santana could feel the warmth from the candles around the house.

"You're back!" Tim hugged Santana for a short while but he returned to his usual demeanor almost immediately. "You know. .you should read this when I'm done. I think this will really help you" He said referring to the book he was holding.

"Who says I need any help?"

"My undefeated record" He firmly said.

"Is that so?" Santana smiled.

"I guess you're looking for mom?"

"What makes you think that?" Santana missed the boy and her smartass attitude.

"She's in the barn" Tim said not answering Santana's question.

Brittany was turning on the oil lamps in the barn when she heard someone coming in. Must be Tim . . Nana' already asleep for hours now and Brittany knew Tim wouldn't be able to sleep with the heat of the candles or the darkness without it. "Tim?" She turned around and saw Santana. "Santana? You're back? What are you_?"

"Just wanted to stop by. . make sure you're okay" Santana said. She missed Brittany so much but can't bring herself to tell Brittany that.

"You just wanted to stop by" Brittany smiled. She had to admit. . Santana was someone who lit up her boring days before and the past five months without her had been uneventful . . and with Artie in her life, that's something. "How mysterious" She smiled. Someone the meeting was not awkward like Santana and Brittany had imagined before. The five months apart did nothing to their relationship.

"Okay" Santana stepped closer to the baby blue eyes and looked into them. Another near-death experience and another Brittany's doing saving her. "I wanted to see you"

Brittany leaned their foreheads together and she kissed Santana. A gentle and warm kiss. A kiss with love and not lust. Slowly Brittany's hand crept to the back of Santana's neck as they passionately kissed after five months not seeing each other. Suddenly the barn door creaked and Tim's voice echoed.

"Mom!"

"The ice cream is melting can I eat it?"

"Just put it in the bowl first"

"Okay" Tim shouted from the door of the house.

While Brittany and Tim were talking Santana didn't stop putting small kisses on Brittany's cheeks. Patiently waiting for Tim to go back in and when he did, her kiss went back to her mouth. Brittany was still smiling and they both laughed at Tim's antics. The kiss became more and more heated and Brittany pushed Santana back to a chair in the barn, she climbed to her lap and Santana began sucking at her neck, her collarbone and she stopped for a while. In Santana's mind only one thing came up. . . what did I ever do to get such an angel like Brittany? The kissed might've led to other things but it didn't. . the light was on again and Brittany looked down to Santana's eyes.

"You want some ice cream?" She asked still smiling. Santana smiled and gave Brittany another kiss.

Brittany watched as Tim and Santana went on the boat and as they went in circle they were paddling at the opposite direction. Santana fell down as the boat rocked hard and Brittany laughed. Beside her, Buddy was loyally guarding her, it was clear for the dog that Brittany was someone his boss loved. Finally Tim took both of the paddles and Santana didn't sit up, instead she told Tim to paddle forward acting like the King of Egypt. When they finally got to row in the right manner. . finally the boat moved forward and backwards, just the way they wanted and Brittany realized something. This is how a family's supposed to look. This is how Artie's supposed to act to Tim. . like a father. Not like a cranked-up character who just want perfection.

When Tim got exhausted, he ran off the boat and Santana gently took Brittany in her hands and put her in the boat, not wanting Brittany to be wet and Santana smiled at her ridiculous actions in the boat. She fell. . just like Santana did and Santana rowed the boat for her. Tim took Buddy running to give them some privacy and to make sure he doesn't see anything gross from the two of them.

Nana sat beside Brittany on the car when Brittany finally squirmed. "Go ahead. . say it"

"Say what?" Nana raised her eyebrow.

"Oh. .don't be shy now. I know you want to" Brittany said again. Nana just looked at Brittany and finally she was the one who couldn't hold it anymore. "I told you so. .there feel better?" Nana suppressed a laugh and Brittany continued talking. "So you were right?" There are no words in the world to describe how Nana looks anymore. "Only thing. . it's not gonna work out. No one is ever this good. They never are eventually, things will get awkward, she'll quit the kennel, Tim will be heartbroken and it'll be all my fault"

"He'll grew up hating you, move far far away, never calls, I'll be dead and you'll be alone" Nana added to the mix. "Forever" She added and Brittany looked at her nana to make sure she didn't mishear her. She didn't. The rest of the ride was silent as Brittany and Nana was still thinking over what they all said.

Santana watched as Tim performed one of his favorite magic tricks to another kid and she smiled as she recognizes it was the magic trick he showed her. Everyone was busy but Artie was just staring at Santana who was looking at Brittany, who was taking care of the mess. Santana realizing that she was being watched looked at Artie and acknowledged him. Her eyes followed Brittany, who went into the house and Nana, who was getting out of the house bumped into the door Artie didn't hold out for her. Santana moved so she could see what was happening inside the house, she doesn't like Artie. Not a bit.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Artie asked Brittany who was adding this and that to the birthday cake.

"Tim invited her" Brittany answered when she realized Artie was talking about Santana. "It's his party"

Artie looked at Brittany irritated and he slammed his empty beer bottle to the kitchen counter and moved to the fridge. "Don' you think I know what's going on here?" He opened the bottle and tossed the cap carelessly to the floor. "I don't like you seeing him" Brittany tried her best to keep her calm and composure.

"Well" her voice wavered a bit. "You don't have a say in it"

"I certainly has a say on who my son sees" Artie threw back and even for Artie that was low. "And if I say . . his mom's unhealthy relationship with some crazy drifter has created an unstable environment for my boy. I don't think there's a judge in the world who would disagree with me" He said and Brittany looked up but she didn't turn around to see Artie's face. He's using that same card over and over again. "Certainly not in this town" He added. Brittany knew just how much power Mr. Abrams and Artie was not bluffing, it made her sick just thinking of Tim with Artie 24/7. Artie moved closer to Brittany's personal bubble, close enough that she could smell the beer from his breath but he moved away not wanting to make a scene on Tim's birthday party.

Brittany let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and she gasps. What the hell is she supposed to do? What the hell is she supposed to tell Santana? Santana has to leave? . . Santana who left her job. . for her family. . Santana who had been an emotional tree for her to lean on to.

"He wants you out of my life" Brittany said to Santana who just looked at her. "I can't risk losing Tim" Santana was still looking at Brittany and Brittany was waiting for Santana to steam off. . to tell her that she was angry at Brittany but no . . Santana didn't do it.

"I'm sorry about it" Santana finally said. "I didn't come here to make things hard" Brittany closed her eyes and took a deep breath. How can Santana be so. . patient? Calm? She can feel Santana brushing her as she walked towards her house.

"You don't know what I'm dealing with" Brittany said with teary eyes.

"I do know" Santana looked a bit angry. "And you deserve better than this" Santana had collected her calm again and she looked at Brittany. As much as she wanted Brittany to be happy. . to be free of her misery, she can't help her if she doesn't want her help. . so the only thing Santana can do is to walk away. Brittany watched as Santana walked home and Nana caught a glimpse of Santana and Brittany's sad and defeated figures.

Santana was walking home, she was still trying to contain her anger when she heard a car approaching and she was right. It was Artie in his muscle car. He trailed Santana and whistled as he drove past her.

"How you doing? You want a ride?" He asked annoyingly. Santana would give anything in the world ot just punch the lights off of Artie.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna get you a job. You gotta be tired of cleaning dog shit by now" Santana continued walking; knowing when she stops it would be to mash Artie's face to the steering wheel of his own car. He laughed his irritating laugh once more and he stopped the car, forcing Santana to stop walking. "I know some people, I'll make some calls. Get you somethin' worthy of a soldier" He shrugged as if he were genuinely trying to help Santana. "What do you think?" The only thing in Santana mind was how rude he was to mention 'somethin' worthy of a soldier'. So she walked away not wanting to kill the man in front of her.

"Hey you're not listening to me! You don't know who you're dealing with!" Artie got off his car and stood up but before he could finish his sentence she answered.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with, I've known guys like you my whole life. You figured the gun and the badge and the name makes you something because you carry them"

"You better watch your mouth" Artie said arrogantly. He was mad because Santana was right. He became a sheriff to become someone everyone fears.

"I'm done talking to you" She said angrily and she walked away not wanting to really kill the guy.

"So you're planning to let him bully you all your life?" Nana finally asked when she noticed Brittany was folding the clothes of the day.

"Excuse me" She said with an offended face on.

"You heard me" Nana said from behind her easel. "You know. . sacrificing everything for children is not selfless. . it's ridiculous" Brittany stopped and she slammed the iron to the table.

"I'm doing the best that I can" She looked at Nana angrily and she merely whispered.

"Really?" Brittany went back to her chores thinking about the things everyone had said lately. Santana with her calm voice and even calmer face, who said she deserved more and her grandmother with her scrutinizing face and angry tone about not doing all the things that made her feel safe. Her grandmother is trying to push Brittany from her comfort zone, which is not comfortable at all. . it was just familiar.

Santana was back in the boat trying to repair, trying to repair everything she can, trying to repair Brittany, trying to repair herself.

Brittany went to Tim's room and set a new goal for the next day. She watched as Tim's chest rose up and down . . matching his breathing and she set her mind. Without any doubt. She drove the truck to Artie's house and saw he was taking care of his car, the only thing besides himself he's proud off. Brittany climbed down the truck and watched Tim excitedly go into the house to put him stuff and start helping Brittany.

"Hey . . we're having pizza tonight. You wanna stay over for dinner?" Artie asked and Brittany just laughed.

"You know what. . Artie that's not gonna work anymore. I figured it out" Brittany dropped Tim's bag on Artie's foot. "You don't want full custody any more than I don't want you to have it. You can try and take him but I will fight you. I. Will. Fight. You and your family lawyers" Artie tried to calm her down but Brittany threw his hands of her. "I am a damn good mother. You know that. .everybody knows that" Artie was trying to calm Brittany down not wanting them to be a show. "You wanna get back to court, you tell me when. Otherwise you stay the hell out of my life" Brittany angrily said and she backed to her truck, slammed the door and drive away.

Santana was cleaning her hands from the oil from the boat when Brittany came and pushed her to the wall and started kissing her. Even though the shower was still running, Brittany didn't want to let go of Santana. They both kissed below the streaming water, pushing each other around. Pulling each other's clothes. . yearning for more and more and more. Santana's hand sneaked into Brittany's underpants and she put two fingers in. Slowly pulling in and out, doing it in a steady rhythm. Santana slowed down and she pulled her hand out, she stared into Brittany's eyes, not wanting to see the fire she saw when she came gone.

When they finally moved to the house, still dripping they began undressing each other from the wet clothes. Santana kept kissing and Brittany kept returning. They both laughed when they tried to pull Santana's jeans off. The kisses, the touches, everything became so intimate. . so close. So important that neither wanted to stop. Lost in each other's eyes every time they met. Santana gently pulled Brittany's tank top and unclasped her bra. Kiss after kiss after kiss doesn't seem to be enough for either of them but they climbed the bed and made love. It wasn't like the lust filled sex in the bathroom it was a vanilla sex because every touch, every kiss, every whisper was important.

Brittany slowly slid the duvet of Santana's back when she woke up. She could see the beginning of a tattoo earlier and got curious. 'All Glory is Fleeting'. Leave it up to Santana to get a thoughtful ink. Brittany can imagine Santana thinking over and over about what tattoo to make, where and what. She looked around and saw on of Santana's shirt and put it on, not wanting to wander around the small house naked. She walked over to the drawer where most Santana's things are and looked at all the small details. Books, maps and even the thick book Santana hid Brittany's portrait below. Santana who at that time was half-awake, woke up and her heart beat accelerated, knowing that if Brittany saw the picture. . it can end really differently from what Santana imagined. But no. Brittany put the book down, she could feel Santana was awake and sat on top of her. Santana let out the breath she was holding and smiled.

"Why did you come here?"

"To find you" Santana said, not even lying about it. Brittany smiled and she pushed Santana back to the bed to kiss her again.

Brittany and Santana went back to the kennels together and suddenly Brittany got an idea. She pulled Santana when she went to the barn to take care of the dogs into the house and went to the untouched part of the house. She started uncovering the piano and opening the lid. Santana smiled when she realized what Brittany was doing and started helping her. Tim, who just woke up joined too and the three of them tidied the place. Brittany went to the room and opened the top drawer of her dressers and she took out all the picture she stored there more than a year ago. Brittany knew. . it was time to move on.

When the whole place was done, Santana and Brittany looked at the space and they both smiled. Santana, because this meant Brittany was better and Brittany, because this meant she could finally put her life back on track. They looked at each other and Santana took Brittany's hand and they started slow dancing together, the dance became a happy dance and transformed into a slow dance again.

Brittany, Santana and Quinn was in the living room's couch after an exhausting day of cleaning the house and Nana came in rambling some stuff about the choir.

"Who's gonna play for the choir now?"

"You could do it" Tim said, pointing at Santana.

"I could" Santana said.

"Could you?" Brittany asked.

"Maybe" Santana smiled and she looked at Tim. "I'm gonna need your help"

"No way" Tim said, he ran away from the couch and Santana tried to reason with the boy.

"I can't do it alone"

"I said I don't want to do it" He bolted out of the house and ran straight out to the woods. Brittany squeezed Santana's hand when she looked at Tim's retreating figure confusedly. After a while she looked at Brittany and stood up.

"I know where he is" Santana said and she walked towards the tree house.

It was her first time and Santana was a bit freaked out when the bridge swayed as she walked on it. This definitely needs some repair. She looked up and saw Tim with a mini chess set and his book in the tree house.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure" Santana climbed the stairs and sat in front of Tim. Before Santana could even sit Tim looked into her eyes and Santana could see uncertainty in it. "What if I screw up?"

"That's the best part of performing in a church" She looked at Tim trying to make sure her face doesn't look mocking. "Forgiving audience. Right? I can't get up there alone. I need you to be the guy next to me"

"What do you mean?"

"It's how soldiers work, we watch each other's backs" Santana pulled the dog tags she was wearing and from the tip of her eye she saw FABRAY, QUINN from Quinn's dog tag. "You don't worry about yourself, you think about the guy next to you. Right?" Santana lifted her fist for a fist bum and Tim quickly bumped his fist to Santana's.

When Santana knew Tim's fear was diminished if not gone, about performing in the church she looked down to the chess set and Tim mimed a gun and pointed it to Santana.

"How many moves I have left?"

"You're dumb" Tim said, after all he was simulating a move from the book and it was not a game. Santana smiled at his remark and she looked at Tim, this is a reason why Santana came back. Family.

* * *

**Author's Note: We're back at the original movie's storyline and we are nearing the end ladies and gentlemen. . *drumroll*. So how do you think of the length of the chapter? Do you think it should be longer or is it okay this way? Oh and about the ehm . .intercourse scene. . I don't really have any idea how to describe it because I haven't done the deed yet so if there are anyone who would do me a favor and tell me your side of the story. . like describe it, the romantic side of it . . I don't read porn. . ever. . I did once and all I got from sex was that it's lustful and I am sure there are some relationships like that but I would prefer the romantic side of sex. So anyone. . . oh and tell me what you think about the poor attempt to write it :) I think I'm going to start writing Footloose soon so maybe in a week or two. **

**If there's any movie recommendation? Leave a review of the title and tell me about it. **

**Unfortunately there is only one person who left review today and I am grateful for it but. . please people tell me what you all think :) **

**Anyway, **

**JustMe.J : You again! Yeay! I was tempted to do it but I can't stray too much from the original storyline so I don't mess it up :) But if Santana got hurt. . how can she be singled out as the lucky one? hehehehe thanks for the review (again) keep leaving what you're thinking! **


	8. Chapter 8

The Lucky One

Chapter 8

Little Changes – Big Changes

Brittany moved from aisle to aisle trying to remember what she had to buy for the month. Nana was somewhere gathering some other stuff and she was sure she got everything until she saw something else and she hurried there to take it. . it went on for half an hour and finally Nana was waiting at the register. What they hadn't expected when they walked into the house was music. No. There hasn't been music except Tim's violin for more than a year. But they could hear Sam's piano and Tim's violin playing at the same time.

Santana's finger grazed the piano keys and she watched as Tim practiced his violin. Once a while she would lean over and tell Tim how to play certain parts but most of it he was already a superb player. . . superb for his age anyway. Santana didn't mind Tim's playing cause her headaches and it bothers her . . is she now numb? She was just glad Tim is accepting all the input from her. Brittany was sure Tim would grow up picking up on his father's rude behavior. . but now that Santana's here and somehow replaced Artie's role as a father. She was disciplined but she was also playful and loving. Brittany had watched how attached Tim is to Santana now.

She never had sex with a woman before and it was surprising how soft everything was. She was gentle . . it felt like Santana was holding her as if she were made of glass. . soft, warm, caring. The exact opposite with Artie which felt more like an effort to please him. . with Santana the slightest touch sends electric current throughout her body, making her crave more and more. Their hand would link whenever possible and Santana never forced her to do anything she didn't want to do. She would carefully. . slowly. . passionately . . kiss, touch and do all things that make Brittany's world go round and round and round.

The second time they did it. .they did it the right way. There wasn't any water from the shower and they were on the bed from the start. Slowly they took their clothes off and climbed under the covers. Brittany smiled at Santana and Santana scooted so they were touching each other. Brittany's bare skin send sparks whenever they touch and soon Santana was kissing her. Brittany kissed back and she felt Santana's hand all over her body. Slowly Santana used her finger and gently rubbed on her sensitive spot and she moaned. Santana swallowed the moan by kissing Brittany's mouth vigorously and slowly she put a finger into Brittany. Brittany's body jerked in pleasure and soon she came.

Santana smiled at Brittany's flustered face and she kissed her gently again. She kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks and finally her mouth. Slowly Santana kissed Brittany's shoulders, nipples, navel and as Santana became lower, Brittany became more and more aroused. She moaned again and she was surprised when something soft and foreign touched her lips. Santana was using her tongue and it was the first time Brittany had felt like that and even sooner than before she came and Santana came up again and kissed her neck. Brittany smiled as Santana settled beside her and Brittany snuggled to her. They both then fall asleep in each other's arms.

Artie was going to visit Tim at the kennels when he saw the red truck pulling out. Out of curiosity Artie followed the truck and now he's waiting outside a small beaten up house. Santana's. Thee turned his headlights off wanting to wait until Brittany came out but decided against it. Brittany would probably just end up staying the night anyway.

Santana tidied up her small collection of things. Over the few months she spent in Lima she added a few more things to her collection. An iTouch with its speaker and a couple of new books. She put on her best clothes and locked all the doors and walked towards the kennel. Brittany, Tim and Nana were ready and they went to church together. Nana immediately pulled Santana towards the piano and Santana played some tunes until the reverend entered the church and the service started.

Even though Santana was never an overly religious person she does believe in God and all His glory. She had prayed enough time for her life and for her fellow soldier's life to believe that sometime prayer do work even though sometimes it felt so hard to carry on. Soon enough the choir was up and Santana played for them as they sang for God. Nana's voice was evident in the choir and Santana inwardly smiled as she sang.

"And now we have a special musical offering"

Tim was jittering in his seat as he clutched to his violin. He could hear his classmates starting to make fun of him as he stood up but he took a deep breath and walked towards the piano. Santana moved the musical stand beside her and waited patiently until Tim was ready. Artie who was also in the crowd watched not believing that his son was playing in front of a room filled with people. The first few notes were okay but when he hit a wrong note, he looked at Santana panicking and Santana gave him an comforting look, prompting him to continue.

In the audience, Brittany smiled as she saw Tim playing. Whatever Santana did or say to Tim worked as he is now playing. Artie realized that it was son in front praising the Lord, he realized that his son was indeed a piece of magic he created with the most beautiful girl in the world and he knew even his father was proud of his grandson. When Tim's song ended, Santana bumped her hand with Tim's and Brittany watched, teary eyed from the audience. Santana exchanged looks with Brittany and she smiled when she saw her glassy eyes.

"I had no idea he could play like that, I'm gonna have him play my victory song on November" Mr. Abrams said to Santana who shook his hand respectfully. From behind them Artie watched pissed that even his own father seemed to like Santana more than he liked his own son. Of course. .Santana must be the golden child of the family. Army, smart, beautiful. . talented.

"I was wondering if you've found a replacement for Julie's class" Brittany asked the principal of the elementary school she worked in.

"I don't know" She answered knowing where Brittany was heading. "Have I?"

"I'll call you tomorrow" Brittany called out.

Again Artie hasn't moved at all from the stair steps as he watched Brittany, Tim and Santana. Both Brittany and Tim had changed. .he could feel it. Before, Tim would never ever play his violin in a roomful of people but now he is confident enough to do it and Brittany. . Brittany seemed to get her spark back. What is it? Artie couldn't help but think. . is he the reason why everything in his life seems so wrong? He watched as Brittany linked his hand with Santana's as they walked toward the red truck.

"Hey Artie. .you remember the girl who showed up at the bar asking about Brit?"

"Yeah so?"

"That's the girl"

Artie watched as the two of them walked into the truck and a plan was formed in his head. He can bet his inheritance that Santana hasn't told Brittany that she had a picture of her. This is going to be so much fun.

Santana was in a really jolly mood as she walked home with Buddy. She was happy that everything seems to be working out. . there's only one matter and she hoped after everything . . Brittany would understand why she didn't tell her about it earlier. After all. . it is a bit strange to have a picture of an unknown woman, locate the location of the picture and find the subject. When she arrived she noticed that her door was slightly ajar. That is weird since Santana remember she locked everything shut before going. She went into the house and knew nothing could be stolen until she saw that her book was moved. When she quickly lifted the thick book. . Brittany's picture was gone. So much for everything working out. . Santana punched the wall knowing exactly who did it.

Brittany was cuddling with Tim in the living room when an abrupt knock on the door woke Nana up. Slowly Brittany stood up and she saw Artie standing outside the door.

"What do you want Artie?"

"I gotta talk to you" He said. He was wearing his sheriff uniform so Brittany was quite sure he was up to no good. He was never up to good.

"It's Sunday night, can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No Beth" he sounded irritated. "It's strict police business"

Brittany almost scoffed but she didn't want to create any unwanted anger. "Come on Artie"

Artie finally showed Brittany the picture he has in his hands. It took Brittany a few seconds to realized it was the picture she gave Sam before he was deployed to Iraq. "Where did you get that?" Brittany walked closer to Artie and Artie entered the house as he gave the picture to Brittany.

"Your girl Santana had it" he said with his annoying police-like gesture. "Could tell you didn't give it to her" Artie closed the door behind him.

Brittany stared down at the picture in her hands. This is her picture. A picture she gave to Sam. A lucky charm for Sam. "This was Sam's" Artie sighed not knowing what to say but felt the need to do something. Brittany didn't take her eyes off the picture as she sat down. Artie pulled a chair and sat beside Brittany.

"She didn't come here by chance Brit" He said after sighing. "She came here to find you, when she first got here she was asking all around, showing a picture to everybody" He took his time to make up a lie about Santana which may make Santana seem like the worst person in the world. "You know what they said about friendly fire? I'm not accusing anyone. .I'm just saying that. . a girl like that. No friends no people just shows up here and seems so personal. That doesn't sound right to me" He was satisfied that Brittany had the face she had on for almost a year after Sam died again. "I've seen stalkers. . I've seen how they think that they know somebody. They're capable of anything" He said and to make a point he stood up and left the house. He won this round. He knew it.

Santana was running towards the kennels knowing that as soon as she got there. As soon as she get to explain everything to Brittany. . . the better. Upon getting nearer and nearer towards the kennel, Santana could make out the red-blue lights and knew Artie was there. As she reached the fence she watched the car drove away and she walked slowly towards the house. She knocked on the door frame and closed the partial door in front of her. Brittany looked immediately towards the door when she heard the knock and she rushed to the door when she saw Santana.

"Where did you get this?" She sounded mad. This can't be good.

"I found it" Santana's voice wavered.

"This was Sam's. He took it everywhere with him . . he told me" Brittany asked. Santana was unable to say anything else as she saw the anger, hurt and all the painful emotions in her eyes. "Brit please listen to me"

"No! You listen to me. You didn't come here by accident. You came here to find me"

"I know" Santana took a deep breath recalling the first days she came. "I should've told you. I tried. . I didn't know how"

"Try telling me now" Brittany said and Santana look up.

Trying to tell Brittany about how she found the picture was hard. Hard not just because Santana can't find the right words but also because it opens a page in Santana's past she wished she would never had to visit. She walked around on the porch and slowly she could hear the commotion she would hear in Iraq fill her ears. She turned around not wanting Brittany to see how vulnerable she feels as she talks about the most painful years in her life.

"It was in the morning" Santana took some time to gather herself. "After a night raid" Brittany could hear the uncertainty and fear in Santana's voice as she spoke. Even with her face not facing her she can imagine Santana's face from the first days she came to work in the kennels. "I just found it, in the middle of nowhere" Santana tried her hardest to not stop talking as the violent explosions seemed to be playing tricks in her head. "I. . tried to find out. Who lost it. I never stopped" Santana can't figure out why it's so damn hard. "Trying but nobody claimed it" Brittany slowly stepped out of the house, joining Santana's broken figure at the front porch. "Finding something like that" Santana tried to find the right next words. "In a war" Santana walked further and further away from the door. "Is like finding an angel in hell. So I kept it with me . . and I survived a lot of things. Things that I had no right to" Tears were pooling in her eyes and her voice started to waver.

Brittany unable to say anything watched and heard as the strong woman she knew poured her heart out. She wanted Santana to stop because she didn't want Santana in so much pain but she also needed to know the truth. "I promised myself that. . if I made it out I will find that girl and thank her" Santana finally looked at Brittany and saw Brittany's own face scrunched up trying to suppress the tears and sobs. "For saving my life" Santana touched Quinn's ID tag unconsciously. "When others weren't so lucky" Devastating was probably not enough to describe how Santana looks. "But I couldn't find the words"

"How can you explain something. . that you can't even understand yourself" She walked back closer to Brittany not sure what else to say or do.

"Understand this" Brittany's tone wasn't gentle like Santana had heard the past few months but it was firm and angry. "This was Sam's! It was meant to keep _him_ alive"

"I wish it had" Santana said and she looked at the pained expression decorating Brittany's face. "I wish it had" She whispered again and Brittany took a step back into the house.

"You should go" Brittany said.

Unknown to both of the woman, Tim was listening to the conversation and being the intelligent kid he is. . he knew it was over. The goodbye from Brittany was a final farewell. "Now" He heard his mother added and the door being locked and closed on Santana's face.

Santana turned around and walked away trying to not cry and break down in a town where she has nobody. . anymore. As she walked beside the fence of the kennels she heard Tim's voice from the porch.

"Santana! Wait!" he ran towards Santana and handed her a book. The chess book he had been reading for quite some time.

"You sure?" Santana asked trying to feign a smile.

"You need it more than I do" He said and Santana looked at the obvious resemblance between the two. Maybe there is someone who cares.

"Take care of your mom all right" Santana said and Tim looked at her not believing his ears. Santana was leaving. Tim pulled Santana into a hug with a fence barrier.

"I thought I was the guy next to you" He said beside Santana's ears and Santana waited until he pulled back before she took of her ID Tag from the necklace and put it into Tim's small hand.

"You're my best buddy. I'll always be next to you"

"Tell Buddy I said bye" He said before Santana walked away from the fence and Tim ran back into the house.

Santana sighed as she lost just another person she let in. Life is definitely a bitch to her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey sorry for the mini hiatus guys. . I am in the middle of my mid term test and let's say it's not really easy trying to write while studying the Doppler effect. . I am quite disappointed you know by the lack of reviews and was waiting for at least one person to write me one before I update but since there is no one who read my personal note in the last chapter. . I had to make up the sex scene which I'm sure would've been better if anyone had helped me. So . . until next chapter guys. **


	9. Chapter 9

The Lucky One

Chapter 9

The End

Brittany didn't know how she dragged herself to bed that night. She didn't know how she prepared Tim for school or how she drove there. She didn't know how she went back to the kennels and walked towards the docks. All she remembered was that she resorted back to her old self. The old self who can't talk it out to anyone, her old self who thought keeping it all to herself was best. She climbed into the boat and slid the cabin door open, finding a lot of tools she was quite sure weren't hers in the boat. She quickly opened the machine and saw there were a couple of things changed even though Brittany wasn't sure what was repaired.

Brittany stood up and she took a deep breath. . she was eager to try it out. Try the boat that has been connecting her with her brother, her father and sometimes even her mother when she remembered how pissed she would look after her father took Sam and her out and they return covered in mud from head to toe. She pushed the lever up and she waited a few seconds before pushing the start button but when she did . . the engine roared to life. Brittany quickly left the cabin to see the exhaust pipe sending out black clouds. . which could only mean one thing. Her boat was back to life. . and she knew who did it. The only one who . . care. . _cared_ enough to do it for her . The only person in the world who probably would take their time to repair the old boat, the only one who actually listened when she's talking. . the only one who probably won't even see her again.

Santana was out of food and she was quite sure the kennels were not an option anymore. She looked at Buddy and put on the leash; he whimpered in protest but knew better not to follow his boss. They ended up walking to the fresh market for a few things. Somewhere else in Lima, Artie was getting drunk. He was taking shot after shot after shot of tequila and even the bartender had to pour him half a shot glass to make sure he doesn't get alcohol poisoning. He knew better than to refuse what the 'Golden Child' wanted. He still loves his bar and wasn't keen to lose his house, his job and most importantly her family's business.

Sherriff Clyde rushed towards the bar when the bartender called him. They both knew Artie was drunk and wasn't too happy when they remembered what happened the last time he was drunk and angry. Yes. . definitely. Artie was drunk because he was angry and it was not a good mix. The sheriff took Artie's car keys and helped him out of the bar. He half-forced a drunken Artie into his car and started it. . oh how he missed a good car, he pondered as he drove as careful as he could to make sure there will be no dent on Artie's car.

"Hey. . hang on man stop the car" Artie suddenly said and Clyde tried to talk him out of doing it but Artie ended smacking his arm. "Stop the Goddamn car!" He shouted and Clyde didn't want Artie to kill both of them so he did. He stepped on the brake and Artie jumped out of the car. He drunkenly walked towards Santana who was not aware that Artie was there and she looked at him surprised to see him not in his cocky grin face but in his drunk face.

"Hey" He stumbled on the grass. "Hey. . soulja girl" Santana didn't stop walking because she didn't want to make a scene but Artie grabbed her jacket and turned her around forcefully. At this point Santana was angry not just at herself but also at Artie because he was half the reason why she can't see Brittany. . like ever again. "Look at me what I'm talking to you!" He sneered and Santana was trying her best to not be angry. People looked at the scene weirdly but quickly looked away when they saw who it was. . Artie Abrams.

Artie and Santana stared at each other until Artie took an apple from the paper bag in Santana's hands and took a big bite, he chewed for a few seconds before he spat on Santana's face. Santana could feel Buddy was starting to get suspicious at Artie and as much as she want him to maul Artie's face off she can't handle Artie taking Buddy away too. . not after Brittany. Not after Tim. . Not after Nana. From beside them Clyde looked at the exchange and was counting seconds until the woman exploded back. . he knew enough to know Artie had been giving her hell too.

"Artie come on" He said but his words went ignored by both of them.

"You ain't got nothing to say for yourself?" The guy was seriously asking for it. Santana was just thinking of one thing. . patience. She could feel her face turning red from anger but she took a deep breath while Buddy barked not liking how his owner was treated. Santana looked at Artie's eyes and she turned around again not wanting it to be a full-blown fight. But Artie couldn't let it go. . he grabbed Santana's jacket again and forced Santana to both drop the paper bag and Buddy's leash. But this time Buddy was seriously angry and Santana was not happy.

"Buddy!" Behind Artie, Santana could hear the sheriff muttered some things, but what Artie did was the thing that shocked Santana the most. He was clearly drunk and was probably not authorized to drive a car but now he's holding a gun and was aiming it at Buddy.

"Easy, boy. Easy" Santana said calming herself and Buddy. Again, behind Artie the sheriff was taking action by making people not stand when a drunk man is holding a gun with eight bullets in its magazine. When the dog didn't calm down even when a gun was pointed at it Artie didn't even think when he averted his aim to Santana.

Shit. That was the last thing Santana imagined would happen thousand miles away from the war zone. She knew shit always happens to her, death being the only exception but this is definitely a new level of fucked up. She can't be a soldier here. . not after leaving active duty. . not after considering giving up a career in the army at all. . not after she found where she thought she belonged.

"Man easy!" Santana was panicking too even though she tried to stay calm. A loaded gun was pointed at her chest and the man who got his finger on the trigger was not thinking straight. He was filled with jealousy, hate and alcohol. "Easy" Santana managed to calm down even though around them people were running around not wanting to get injured. Some even could shout a few things to Artie that went totally unnoticed by him.

"Come on, Artie. Put it down" Sheriff Clyde said sounding angry at last. Artie was definitely stepping over the line and could even lose everything. One stupid shot . . two lives lost. When Artie turned around to yell at the sheriff to shut up Santana twisted Artie's arm and he was forced to let the gun go and Santana aimed the gun back at him. . Santana was quick enough to return to her old habits. . had she not remembered she was not in Iraq. . had she let her muscle memory act. . Artie would be dead. But no Santana didn't. She took the magazine off and took the bullet in the chambers as well not wanting it to be near her ever again. She gave the gun and its parts to the sheriff without taking her eyes off Artie.

"You're not a bad guy, Artie" She said and with that she walked away, behind her Buddy followed not even caring that his leash was annoying him.

Artie watched as Santana walked away, he was left pondering of what Santana said and he realized what could've happened. He could've injured someone. . or worse. . he could've killed Santana. He was quite sure he was ready to fire when he drew his gun only stopping when he saw some emotions in Santana's eyes. He could vaguely hear Sheriff Clyde telling people to carry on but was too shocked to do anything else.

Rain was pouring evenly throughout Lima and it was accompanied with thunder. The sheriff drove a stoic Artie home and he hasn't even changed. . he leaned over the pool table where his father was playing and grabbed his hair.

"Could've killed her" He said stressed out of what might've happened. He can't understand what happened to him. Maybe he is an ass but he was not a killer. . never. Mr. Abrams looked at his son's slumped figure and stopped playing for a few moments.

"I talked to Sheriff Clyde. . He's gonna look the other way" he said. .convinced that the reason why Artie was so desperate was because he thought he was in trouble. He extended the cue and touched Artie's chin with it. "Now come on Artie. .hey" He looked at his still depressed son and took a deep breath. "You pull yourself together now, all right?" Even though he tried to sound as he was as concerned as he was . . they both knew he was just scared of what might happen to the election. "You gonna be fine" he said and Artie stood up straight no longer slumping over the table. "You gonna be fine" He repeated and he resumed his game.

"Yep. . it'll all blow over by the time the election rolls around" He said and there it is. Artie turned around without any sound and left the house not wanting to hear her father care more about the election, his career than about him. When Mr. Abrams turned back to face Artie he didn't see anyone, instead he saw Artie's sheriff badge on the edge of the table.

"You're not the only one whose life got better when she came here" Nana said as they prepared for dinner. Brittany was cutting bell peppers and Nana was setting up the plates on the dinner table. "You might not believe it, but I think she was meant to find that photo" With that Brittany had it. She slammed the knife and looked at Nana, mad of what she just said.

"Right. Right. . of course!" She fumed. "It was all part of a plan" She was mad but at the same time she was hurting. . hurting because she had lost everything that meant something for her. Except for Ben and Nana but other than that. . everything. Her brother first then she discovered her girlfriend or anything Santana was to her was just another looney? Another crazy soldier who got around base finding pictures and staying alive. "None of us are in control of anything that happens" Nana could hear the venom she rarely heard in her granddaughter's voice. "It's all down to fate"

"Well, you call it what you like" Nana countered. "But I think it happened for a reason!" Brittany stared at her and tears were threatening to fall but she kept it pooling in her eyes. When she found her voice again she found out she had lost control of her voice. But she couldn't stop.

"So you're saying" Her voice was wavering already and she managed to choke out. "Sam died so that Santana could live?" Nana looked at her granddaughter and she realized why Brittany took it so hard on her. Brittany had took in her words as that.

"No" Nana stepped forward and pulled Brittany into a hug. "No honey" Brittany sobbed into her grandmother's shirt and Nana rubbed circles on her back wanting to talk some sense into Brittany but at the same time felt guilty because she made Brittany cry again. "Oh. . sweetheart. It's not Santana's fault she survived"

Nana could see it in Santana's eyes when she first arrived at Lima. When Brittany freaked out when she thought Santana was a crazy person. At first Nana was convinced that Santana had problems but as she got to know the kid she realized what it was. Survivor's Guilt. That's why it was so hard for her to talk about deployments or her friends or the reason why she had held unto her dead best friend's ID Tag. Santana was having trouble grasping the idea of staying alive. . just like Brittany was having trouble grasping the idea that her brother died.

There was only one thing in Santana's mind as she walked back to her house after the 'incident' with Artie. She was just causing trouble. She doesn't belong there anymore and staying would no longer benefit anyone. . not herself not anyone around her. So she looked at her house and decided that it was time to go. Maybe . . she could stay in motel room . . . or she could just return to active duty. Santana listened to the drop of water falling into the bucket as she packed away the few things she had. First clothes then the more important things. . she can't figure out how her life can be packed into her army issued backpack. . but yeah she knew. . she actually can figure it out. It's because she. . Santana Lopez was meant to be alone all her life.

As Santana carefully put her books into the backpack, not wanting it to be broken she looked at the book Tim gave her. She opened it randomly and flipped the pages until it opened harshly and something fell out. Santana thought it was a bookmark until she noticed it was Tim . . it was a photograph. Santana took it out and noticed that there were two people in the photo and Brittany's red truck as the background. Tim looked a few years younger and the man was wearing army fatigues. It must be Sam Pierce. She could see the blonde hair even though his hair was shaved and the eyes . . Santana was glad Brittany didn't get his lips. .

As she looked at the photo she started noticed that Sam had a tattoo on his forearm. Then her mind flew back to her time in Iraq.

"_I'm on it, Aces" Corporal Castro said to a soldier Santana didn't know that well. _

"_Aces?" Santana asked curiously._

Her flashback didn't get her anything but that. A proof that Santana was with Sam a few months or days or hours before he died. She stood up and looked at Buddy.

"Buddy. . stay here. I'll be back" She said and she walked out of her house not even caring that the rain was pouring over her head and she walked towards the kennels. There is something Brittany needed to know, something no one but the soldier who was at the night raid would've known. Something no one but Santana would've known. Why? Because Santana was the only one who witnessed it.

Artie stumbled to the kennels. . he was still drunk and to worsen the condition he was filled with shame, regret. . it seems that everything bad in the world happened to him. He didn't even bother to knock the door, something Brittany had told him was not okay, and he entered the house.

"Artie?" Brittany looked at his wet clothes and the water puddle starting to pool around him. "What are you doing?" Nana could sense something was wrong as Artie didn't answer but he walked towards the dining table and looked at the plate.

"I always loved these plates" He smirked.

"What do you want, Artie?" Nana asked annoyed by his rude behavior and the smell of alcohol from his mouth.

"What do I want?" He whispered back, clearly not knowing the answer himself. "I want. ." Brittany was scared out of her wits as she watched Artie's hand clenched around the plate. "I just want us to be a family again" He was pleading. .that was the only thing in Brittany's mind. "please" the desperation in his face and eyes were clear. "Can we be a family again?" Nana quietly closed the door to the room where Tim was and as she watched at the exchange between the two of them. "I can change. I have, I've changed" Artie was still trying to convince Brittany and Nana could see the fire that had been in her eyes when Santana was there totally gone. "I can make you happy Britt" He grasped Brittany's biceps gently and squeezed it. "I can. I can make you happy again"

"Artie" Brittany took Artie's hand of her biceps slowly not wanting to anger the drunk man in front of her but stared into his eyes anyway. "I know you care about Tim" Brittany looked into Artie's shallow eyes and realized what she wanted. . what she'd lost. "but it's not gonna happen for us" Nana was trying her best not to punch the air and sing hallelujah around the house when she heard her granddaughter. "You have to let it go" She slowly took the plate from Artie's hand and was panicking when his expression turned angry.

"Let it go" Brittany nodded and Artie closed his eyes. "Why should I let it go?" He scoffed and looked at Brittany. The vulnerable face was replaced with an angry and repulsive face. "All right, maybe I should just go on and take Tim, now" He looked at Brittany already replacing all the pleading with cockiness. "Take him away for good. Can't say I didn't warn you" He turned around and saw Tim peering. "Why don't I just take him right now? Where's he at?" he looked around and couldn't see him anymore. "Timmy" They all heard a door slammed and Brittany panicked.

"Tim? Tim!" Brittany ran towards Tim and tried calling her but Artie knew she wouldn't catch him because he was already running halfway to the wood while Brittany was still in the house.

"Timmy!" He shouted when he realized how dangerous it would be. It was dark, slippery and it was dangerous. "Hey! Come back!" He shouted and Nana shouted.

"He's heading for the tree house"

"Tim! Come back here!" He ran after his son at least knowing where Tim was going but was still unhappy.

Artie ran for his son as fast as he could while calling him not wanting anything to happen to the only good thing that had happened in his life. "Tim! Tim! Come back here!" He shouted as he ran through the woods and as wind, water and branches stung his face. When he finally saw Tim, he was halfway to the tree house. . on a bridge.

"Timmy! Come here! It's dangerous out there!" He shouted, he couldn't take his eyes off the water below the shaky bridge and knew it would be way too dangerous for Tim to stay there. Tim stared at the tree house wanting nothing else but to be in it. .safe and sound.

Meanwhile in the kennels Brittany grabbed her jacket and a flashlight and ran towards the tree house, hoping that Artie managed to talk him out of going there somehow. .and at the same time Santana arrived.

"Britt!"

"Go with her Santana!" Nana shouted from the porch and from her serious face she knew something was terribly wrong.

"Britt!" Santana ran after Brittany after an encouraging nod from Nana.

Artie was scared for his son's life when he saw how close the water is to the bridge and how weak the rope seemed to be. "Tim! Come on! Just walk back to me!" He shouted again not liking how it's going. "Walk back to me right here!" Tim's adrenaline by that time had ran out and the wind was getting stronger so Tim didn't know what to do.

"I can't dad . . .it's too shaky" He shouted back and Artie knew Tim wouldn't move so he had another idea.

"Just wait there! I'm coming to you!" He said and he tried to brace himself as Ben's face turned white. He was scared. .

"Dad I'm scared!" Tim finally said and Artie hurried towards Tim but as soon as Artie stepped on the bridge the rope was broken and Tim was left hanging on the bridge.

From a distant, Brittany could hear her son's cry and she ran even faster, breaking her record when she was still running every day.

"Help! Helm me, dad!" Tim shouted.

"Hang on, Tim!" Artie said as he tried to keep his hand on the rope that kept the bridge from falling apart.

"I'm slipping!"

Artie was torn whatever he does would probably be dangerous for his son so he cried for help too. When the wind got stronger and the water's steam got even stronger too the bridge broke, throwing both Artie and Tim into the water. Tim was fast to hold unto the ropes of the bridge but his hand was already numb from the freezing water.

"Tim! Just stay there!" He shouted as he tried to swim towards Tim.

"I can't dad!" Tim said as her felt his fingers slipping.

"Hang on buddy! I'm coming!" Above them the tree house startled to rattle dangerously and Artie swam for his life and finally got Tim. "I got you. I got you" He said as soon as he was close enough to hold Tim. "I need you to let go and grab onto me" He said when he saw his son's hands didn't relax around the rope even when he was already there.

"I can't" He said "I can't" Tim could feel the strong stream below his feet and looked at Artie.

"Yeah you can. Now come on. You can do it" Artie said wanting to get out of the dangerous water once and for all. When Santana and Brittany arrived, Santana immediately jumped into the water and swam towards them. "Keep your arm there. Just hold on tight" Artie tried to calm Tim down. "Hold on tight and don't let go. You're gonna be alright" Artie looked at the rattling tree house and knew there were not much time until the tree house collapsed and he was pretty sure anyone who is under the tree house wouldn't survive and their current position was not a reassurance at all.

"Santana!" Artie shouted. "Santana! I need your help!" Artie said forgetting everything that happened earlier and he handed Tim to Santana. "Here comes Santana"

"I got you" Santana said and Artie urged Tim to go to Santana.

"Come on. Take him" Artie said a bit impatiently. When Artie tried to move he realized the rope from the bridge was circled around his leg so he pushed Santana to take Tim away.

"I'll come back for you" Santana said and Artie nodded.

"It's okay! I'm fine!" Artie tried to assure Tim when he wasn't sure himself. The tree house started to fall apart and a few blocks of wood already fell on Artie's head.

"Almost there" Santana told the boy and she let Brittany took Tim so she could come back for Artie. "I'm gonna go back for Artie" She jumped back into the water and swam towards Artie but it was too late. The tree house had already fallen and Santana couldn't see Artie resurfacing. Ben wailed behind them when he saw what happened but Santana didn't give up. Artie could still be alive. So she dived into the water and tried to see through the water and saw Artie. He wasn't struggling. Santana swam towards him and pulled him to the land and saw a very big gash on his legs. . please be alive. .please be alive, Santana thought as she checked his pulse. When she couldn't find any she groaned and hit his chest. Then magically he coughed some water. He's alive.

"Here, I don't want any problems down there. So keep this road clear so we can get these vehicles out of here" Judge Abrams said to the sheriff and he signaled the ambulance to speed away. "Get back to the bridge and make sure it's secure, all right?" the sheriff nodded and turned around getting to his orders as fast as he could.

Santana was sitting on the back of an ambulance when the EMT cleared her. Brittany and Tim were in the hospital to make sure Tim doesn't get hypothermia and to check on Artie. Artie did save Tim's life. Santana could see the judge making his way towards her and he looked at Santana. He looked sad. . but grateful at the same time.

"Thank you for saving Timmy" he said and Santana looked straight into his eyes.

"I didn't save him. Your son did" Santana said and as realization dawned on his face he nodded. Santana stood up and tapped his back. "Your son's a strong man. He's going to live"

Back in the kennels Brittany was trying to get Tim to sleep which is proven to be the most difficult thing to do. "Is dad going to be all right?" He asked and both Nana and Brittany didn't know how to respond. So they waited until Tim was asleep until they discussed it even further.

"What did the doctors said?"

"They said the wound on his legs were too deep. . it severed his nerve. They won't know until he wakes up but paralysis is a possibility" Brittany rubbed the back of her neck.

"Are you okay?" Nana asked and Brittany shrugged.

"I guess"

It was early in the morning when Santana decided to visit the kennels. He lightly knocked on the door not wanting to wake anyone.

"How's Tim doing? Does he know?" Santana asked Nana who opened the door for her.

"No. . poor Artie" Artie's father called Brittany telling her that Artie was alive but he no longer can use his legs as they were both injured.

"I wish I could've done something more" Santana said. . another life. Artie was a sheriff. Without his legs he won't be able to do his job. Santana half expected to hear Nana agree but she didn't, instead she hugged her and smiled.

"You did a wonderful thing. You did dive in the freezing water, pulled a man twice your size and hit him to life. You and Artie did a wonderful thing" She tapped Santana's back. "I'll go get Britt" Nana said and Santana pulled a chair. She pulled out the photo from the book out of her pocked and put it on the table. When Brittany came into the room, she stood up and found Brittany looking at her with an unsure glance.

"Thank you" She finally said and Santana didn't want to waste any more time. She needed to get out of Lima.

"I came back because I found this in the book that Tim gave me" Santana pointed at the photograph on the table. "That's your brother, Sam, isn't it?"

"Yeah" Brittany whispered.

"I know what happened to him" Santana said. "I was there"

"What do you mean you were there?" Brittany asked not sure why Santana is bringing up the subject again. The subject Santana knew was a sore subject.

"Our platoons crossed paths during the night raid" Santana saw Brittany's expression changed. "We were ambushed. There were this sergeant they call 'Aces'. One of his men got hit. He didn't think about himself for one second. He just took care of his man. Then I found your picture the next morning in the rubble outside. He must've lost it on the way in" Santana watched as Brittany slowly sat down in shock but Santana didn't have much time.

"I know I've made it hard for you to believe the truth. And I'm sorry for a lot of things, but nothing more than that" Santana walked out but stopped for a few moments. "I just wanted you to know. . he didn't die for nothing"

Brittany listened as the footsteps got further away and the door creaked open. When it close Brittany was still not moving from her spot but got shocked into reality. Santana was leaving. She could see it in her dejected face and she knew it. So she didn't even think to put on her shoes, she just bolted outside for the second time of the week she ran for her life.

"Santana! Wait!"

Santana who weren't expecting anything turned around and saw the most beautiful woman running towards her. Santana waited until Brittany stopped and she smiled when she took a second to take a breather.

"Don't go"

Santana didn't know what she was thinking when she walked forward and Brittany put her arms around her. It was a hug. . a hug that Santana missed because for a few days she hadn't smelled Brittany's delicious scent. "You belong here" Brittany whispered and somehow those simple words lifted the weight on Santana's chest. "With us" Santana didn't pull back until Brittany did and even then they didn't separate from each other. Santana looked into Brittany's dreamy blue eyes and kissed her. It wasn't a needy kiss . . not like their first kiss and it definitely wasn't a lust filled kiss. . it was a kiss filled with love, passion and everything that could be put into a kiss. With that Santana realized something.

Everyone has their own destiny. Not everyone makes the choice to follow it. And she's lucky she did.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not warning you in advance :) but here it is. . The Lucky One! If there's anyone out there who wants an epilogue tell me! :) and it will be up in no longer than a week (I hope) **

**So thanks for: **

**Heyaaddict: Yes I didn't notice it until you mentioned it and I apologize if it causes any . . confusion. .And yeah. . well the sex part. . should learn. Thanks you very much for the tips. . **

**mayorlazywriter: Here's the update . . I know you want to punch me in the face for ending it. . but thanks for leaving a review. **

**lordsith10: Again. .here's the update :) Thanks! **

**PoseidonIsABeast: Thanks you very much! I hope to excel at adapting because if I'm not. . I should give up writing shouldn't I? **

**DJDarkWolf: I didn't want to come off as a grumpy. . ungrateful person but I did so maybe I am a grumpy and ungrateful person. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing! :) **

**For the guest reviewer: Thanks you very much**

**werewolfbaylee: . . war then *wink* **

**Sologlee1: Thank you to you! ;) **

**Jackie: Brittany did . . . after a few days! **

**Thanks again for everyone's support and see you at the next adaptation. :) If you have any request I will really consider it. . just leave a review or PM me :) **


	10. Chapter 10

The Lucky One

Chapter 10

Epilogue

Santana smiled when she saw a black Jeep pulled into the parking lot. She had waited for almost an hour but she was sure Tim had to do other things and probably won't be able to be at Breastix as early as he promised. As soon as he climbed out of the jeep Santana was already jittering in her seat not able to contain herself but she managed to not look so happy.

"Santana" Tim's bright blue eyes brightened and he rushed to Santana's side. "Slowly grandma" He added as Santana tried to stand up too fast and almost stumbled forward. "Here. . let me help you" He offered his hand and Santana begrudgingly took it. As soon as Santana was safely standing up, Tim hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!" He said and he smiled as he smelled her mother's scent on Santana.

"Your mother is in the bathroom and she don't want me to accompany her so go check" Santana slowly sat down again and watched as Tim went to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with Brittany behind.

Brittany sat down across Santana and laced their fingers together as soon as she could sit down. A few minutes in another car pulled in and Brittany and Santana's child together came out of the car. Brittany wanted to carry her second child but Santana asked if it were okay if she were the one who will so Brittany smiled and let Santana. They had harvested Brittany's egg and they used a sperm donor who looked like Santana and now Sara Lopez was a girl with olive skin, black hair but piercing blue eyes.

"Tim!" She squealed and hugged her brother. "Mama" She hugged Santana, not letting her stand up and kissed Brittany's cheeks before sliding to sit beside Santana.

Tim ended up being the best violin player in Lima and he had been touring around the world as a guest player in orchestras. Now he's in the process of releasing his first album and he got to go to Lima because there was a job offer in the local theatre . . even though the pay was small he took it so had an excuse to be with his mothers for at least a month. Sara on the other hand graduated from Julliard and became one of the best dancers and Santana gathered it was entirely from Brittany's great genes.

"How's it going then mom? Are those soldiers still visiting you?" Santana smiled and nodded.

"They all only needs someone to talk to and I was glad to listen. As always" Santana answered and Brittany helped her stand up.

Sara and Tim wasn't coming to Breadstix eat they came to Breadstix to pick their mothers up and partly because Santana couldn't get into Tim's Jeep was another reason Sara came too. Santana was discharged because she was severely injured when her brigade was deployed. Her left side didn't feel anything until almost a year and after intense therapy her sense came back almost completely. Because of the injury she also had some troubles walking so Brittany had to help her since she came back but neither complained and now thirty years later they were still so much in love.

"Mama please slow down" Sara said when she saw Santana winced. "You're turning 70 in a week so the least you can do is make sure you don't fall down and break your back"

"I'm perfectly fine" Santana grumbled but was relieved when she felt the support her daughter gave. They then went to the kennels and helped their mothers (mainly Santana) to her favorite spot.

Santana closed her eyes in relief as she sat down on the comforter and she can feel Brittany was settling to her seat beside her. When she opened her eyes she felt very light and when she raised her hand she didn't see her wrinkled hand but instead she saw her young hand. Santana stood up and felt there was no pain at all and realized she was in her bikini beside a pool. Suddenly Santana saw someone coming over and she holding two bottles of beers. It was Quinn.

"You're finally up" Quinn smiled and she handed the bottle to Santana.

"Quinn?" Santana took the bottle but looked at Quinn confusedly. "What the hell?"

She laughed and that irritated Santana even more. "It's been too long hasn't it?" She said and Santana nodded.

"Am I dead?"

"In some way" Quinn smiled.

"Santana?" Brittany looked at her and noticed she was closing her eyes. "Santana!" both Tim and Sara bolted to their mother and saw Santana was not breathing.

"Shit!" Tim said and Sara dialed 911 and got an ambulance. Tim took her off the comforter and laid her on the ground and started doing CPR.

"How was your life?" Quinn asked and they weren't beside the pool anymore. They were on the beach both still wearing their bikinis and sunglasses.

"Was?"

"How is your life?" She repeated her question and smiled.

"Do you remember that picture that saved my life?" She nodded and Santana continued. "Well . . I found the woman in the picture" Santana said and she can see Quinn smiling brightly.

"What's her name? What's she like?"

"Her name is Brittany Pierce and she like the best person on earth" Santana gushed and suddenly she can hear another pair of footsteps.

"Nana!" Santana jumped up and they were no longer on the beach. They were now in a fancy restaurant.

"Hey Santana" Nana smiled and Santana realized how much she actually missed Brittany's grandmother. "This is Sam" She proudly smiled and Santana averted her gaze to the man beside Nana. He was wearing his dress uniform and when Santana looked down she was too.

"Heard a lot from Nana about you" He said and his look seemed proud. "She said you took good care of Brittany"

"I try really hard to" Santana smiled and she looked at the food in front of her. "MRIs?" She saw the pack in her hands and suddenly she was no longer in her dress uniform but she's in her combat uniform and she was holding a rifle with her other hand. Major Puckerman was beside you and he can feel your stare.

"Hello to you too soldier" He smiled and ate some from his pack. "Tell me again how many times you denied death?"

Santana counted mentally and raised her hand. "Five times sir"

"Tell me about it"

"Well it started with a picture sir" Santana smiled.

Brittany sobbed as her son gave her wife CPRs and breaths through her mouth. Her Santana. She can't leave her yet.

"Santana. . please don't leave me" She sobbed and grabbed Santana's hand and laced their fingers together. "Please please please please" She muttered and she can hear the distant siren of the ambulance.

"So you went to Troy and walked all the way to Lima and you found her?"

"I did sir" Santana smiled and she found it oddly quiet for a night in Iraq.

"Tell me about the other times"

"The second time was at the IED explosion which killed SFC Fabray. The third was at my fourth deployment, I was this close to death" Santana lifted her index finger and thumb, showing how close she were. "The fourth was when I was already in 148th, it was another ambush and I was almost in the Humvee but I got caught up helping the new 1st lieutenant and the last one was when I was injured severely before I got discharged" Santana said and Puckerman smiled.

"Charge to 150" The paramedics looked at the other one and waited until the machine was ready. "Clear" Shock. The paramedic checked for pulse while Tim continued CPR and she still couldn't find any. "Charge to 200" He looked up again to check. "Clear" Shock. Again with the pulse checking and Sara was looking at her mama and holding her mother up. She needs to be strong for her mother.

"She's back"

Quinn was back in front of Santana and she was smiling. The both were wearing white clothes and Santana could feel a blinding light behind her.

"Why is that spotlight on us?" She asked and Quinn smiled. She hugged Santana and led her to near the source of the light.

"This is where I will go. . you belong with Brittany, Tim and Sara. You don't have to go now"

"Go where?" Santana asked confusedly. "Are you leaving me again?"

"You will see me again Santana. . that's a promise. But I need you to fight. .fight with all you have"

"For what?"

"For the people you love. For Gloria, Sergio, Santiago, Jose, Brittany, Sara, Tim. Fight for them" She said and she stepped into the light and Santana couldn't see where she was anymore. She wanted to follow her but something stopped her footsteps. She had to fight.

"Quinn! Don't joke around now" She shouted but nothing or no one came out of the bright room so Santana turned around and again for some reasons she can't understand she walked the opposite way of the light. Santana walked and walked and walked and as always she never minded the walking. . suddenly Santana felt like she was floating and the next second she felt like she was being pulled to somewhere and she passed out.

Brittany looked up when she felt Santana's hand twitched and her eyes brightened at once. Santana's tired eyes opened and they were almost immediately fixed at the blue eyes beside her.

"Britt" Santana said. Her voice was hoarse but she was glad she found Brittany.

"Oh Santana" Brittany's tears started to fall. "You're awa_" But Brittany's words were cut by Santana.

"My last tour was for you" Santana was struggling to breathe and Brittany could see it. "My fourth tour. . before I transferred to reserves" Santana wanted nothing else but to close her eyes again but she fought her sleepiness and dizziness. "I love you" Santana said knowing that her time was limited. "I want you to remember that" Santana said.

"Of course" Brittany said. She recognized the deathbed talks . . Nana did that to her too. . the only difference. . Santana was beside her holding her hand and telling her that everything would be just fine. . not in front of her, holding her hand and telling her about these stuff. "I love you more"

"That's not possible" Santana closed her eyes for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "I'm so damn tired Britt" Santana took a deep breath.

"So stop fighting" Brittany said against all her instincts.

"I don't want to make you sad" Santana said when she felt Brittany's tears on her hand.

"You're not. It's happy tears" Brittany said and she stared at Santana's brown orbs.

"I love you. . don't forget" Santana said and she closed her eyes. "Tell Tim and Sara . . I love them too" Santana had a coughing fit because her oxygen supply got lower and lower as she speaks. "Britt" Brittany looked up again with her tear filled eyes and saw Santana's smile. "Thank you"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for the epilogue guys. . but here it is. The last chapter of The Lucky One. **

**Thanks to: **

**lordsith10 **

**throughthemountainunderthehill**

**erika**

**For leaving a kind hearted review! **

**Until we meet again everybody! **


End file.
